Frozen Heart
by XPatroklosGrantaireX
Summary: Sigyn has been sheltered her entire life due to her powers that will surely isolate her if they became known. There is no one in Asgard who can empathise with her, is there? Crap summary, I'm sorry, but at least give it a go! Set before and during the movie Thor. Ever so slightly influenced by Disney's Frozen. LOKIxOC.
1. Prologue

**I literally came up with this idea today while watching Thor and could not get it out of my head so I just had to write it down. It's my first Marvel/Thor/Loki fic and I hope you thoroughly enjoy it. Please say if I have made any sort of mistakes, I always find that I only spot them once I have already uploaded and I have to go back and change it! I'm super excited to write this, I', ever so slightly in love with Loki/Hiddles. I really hope you enjoy! x**

Prologue

965 AD

The Asgardians' battle against the Jotuns was almost at an end. The Asgardians were clearly winning but that did not mean the Frost Giants were giving up just yet.

The warrior Hugin was at that moment in intense combat with one of the huge, blue monsters. The Asgardian eventually managed to achieve the upper hand.

Hugin stared into the wide red eyes of the frost giant as he drove his sword through his icy chest. Only when the light left those eyes did the warrior withdraw his blade and step back to let the creature collapse to the ground, dead.

Hugin was just about to turn to his next opponent when he heard an almighty cry of rage. He spun on his feet to see another Frost Giant standing over the corpse of the one he had just slain.

The Jotun's red eyes glared as it pointed an accusing finger at Hugin before speaking in its deep thunderous voice. "You, Hugin son of Vidar, have killed my son. Though, I will not kill you. No, instead I will curse you so that you will be forced to endure the pain that I will inflict upon you. I curse the child your wife carries. It will kill its own mother. It will be an outcast in your society, a freak of nature to your kind. Your fellow Asgardians will hate it as they hate us Jotuns. Now, Hugin Vidarson, live knowing that it was you that doomed your own child."

* * *

Hugin winced as his wife let out another scream that echoed through the house. Ever since he had returned home after the war was won, his wife had become weak from her current pregnancy. She was constantly pale and her skin was always as cold as ice, nothing could warm her up.

By the sounds coming from inside his wife's chamber Hugin could tell the labour was going as badly as expected. He couldn't stop thinking about the curse the Frost Giant had spoken of.

His wife's cries were suddenly interrupted by another much more piercing one. The child had arrived.

Hugin leapt up from his seat when one of the midwives exited his wife's room. She was carrying a small bundle delicately in her arms.

"A girl, My Lord," she said as she waked towards Hugin and held out the baby.

Hugin was terrified to look. The Frost Giant had said that the curse would afflict this child. What if she was disfigured? What if she looked like a monster? What if she _was_ a monster?

Hugin carefully took the tiny bundle from the midwife and slowly looked down at his daughter.

She was beautiful. Her big ice blue eyes stared up at him curiously, and her head was topped with thick pale blonde curls. She was perfect.

Hugin felt a smile adorn his face filled with love and relief.

His happiness was interrupted by the midwife's next words.

"I am sorry, My Lord."

Hugin tore his eyes away from the little girl in his arms and looked over the midwife's shoulder and into his wife's room.

There lay his wife unmoving and as pale as a ghost.

"W-what happened?" Hugin managed to say though his voice shook so much that he would have been surprised if the midwife understood him.

"I don't understand it, my lord. Ice covers her heart and lungs. It is as if she was frozen, but from the inside."

Hugin felt tears slip down his cheeks as the grief overwhelmed him. He tore his gaze away from his wife's body when the child in his arms started crying too.

As soon as that little girl started crying, the room she was in became covered in frost.

* * *

8 Years Later

The young Prince Loki was wandering the palace gardens alone. He was very rarely on his own. Due to his young age he nearly always had a nanny trailing behind him, but this time he had managed to slip past her.

It was when the boy was wandering through a part of the gardens that was thick with trees that he stopped.

Was he imagining it or could he hear someone crying?

He listened for a few moments and was certain that there was someone else in the trees.

After taking a few more steps Loki found a small clearing between the trees and that was where he found the source of the crying.

There in the middle of the meadow was a little girl around the same age as him. She hugged her knees to her chest and her face was buried against them, muffling her sobs. Due to her position the only feature Loki could see was her pale blonde plait that had a few unruly curls springing loose.

However, this was not the main object of Loki's attention. He was too preoccupied with the grass surrounding her. It was covered in frost and it seemed to be growing larger the longer the girl cried.

Despite this strange occurrence Loki was not afraid, but intrigued.

He took a few steps closer to the girl before speaking softly. "What's wrong?"

The girl's head snapped up and she stared at him with pale blue eyes, shining with tears.

She sniffed back her tears though her voice was still thick with them when she spoke. "Who… who are you?"

He didn't want to answer that. If he answered truthfully she might tell someone that he had been alone and he would surely get into trouble for it. He couldn't tell her the truth, but Loki found himself not wanting to lie to her.

He ended up avoiding the question and repeated what he had previously said. "What is wrong?"

The girl sniffed again as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. "I snuck out of the house. Papa doesn't like it when I leave, he says I have to stay inside unless he says otherwise. But I just really wanted to come outside and now… and now I don't know where I am and if I stay away for much longer Papa will notice that I'm gone and he'll be so angry…" She was suddenly distracted as she noticed the frost spreading out from her.

Her horrified face snapped back to Loki. "Please, don't tell anyone. No one's meant to know. It's why I can't go out. If father finds out that people know he will be furious. Please, promise you won't tell anyone." More tears leaked from her eyes and the frost spread further and further.

"I promise," Loki spoke as he walked towards her, the frost crunching beneath him as he knelt beside her. "I promise. I will tell no one, not even my mother."

The girl blinked up at him and Loki was pleased to notice the frost shrinking back towards them.

He gave her a small smile. "I can help you get out of the palace, but no further. Do you know your way back home from there?"

The curls framing her face bounced as she nodded.

Loki stood and beckoned for her to follow.

He led her to the wall that ran along the front of the palace. This particular part of the wall was lower than the rest and had just the right amount of footholds for a small child to manage to climb over it. Loki and Thor had done so many times.

"Here, if you climb over you will be out of the palace and you can get home."

The blonde girl asked once more. "Do you promise you won't tell?"

"I promise."

She smiled. "Thank you." She cupped her small, pale hands together for a moment and when she opened them again a single snowdrop lay in her palm. She held it between her fingers and handed it to him.

"It's the only one I can make. Thank you."

With that the girl climbed over the wall and was gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave your comments positive or negative, you can even drop some hints as to what you may want to happen (I obviously haven't written it all yet!) Please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Woah! I was not expecting any reviews never mind 2, and over 40 views too! Thank you so much! It really encouraged me to write more so here's another instalment! Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Present**

"No, Fandral! You know she is not to leave this house!"

Sigyn flinched at the sound of her father's booming voice. She was listening at the door to her room as her older brother tried to convince her father to let her go to a party at the palace that evening.

"But, she needs to be let out. She cannot stay in her room her entire life. She has excellent control over her powers now, she will be fine!"

"She can manage them, but not fully control them. What if something happens to upset her? She still can't control them when her emotions get too erratic. No, she will not leave until she has _complete _control over them."

Sigyn heard her father's boots march away from her brother before hearing Fandral sigh.

She stepped back from her door as her brother pushed it open.

She expected to see a look of sorrow in his blue eyes as was the case the last few times he had failed to convince their father to let her out. However, this time she saw a glint of determination.

Fandral stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. "You are going to that party, Sister, I will ensure it."

Sigyn felt her eyes widen. "But, father…"

"Forget father. How much do you want to go tonight?"

"More than anything."

"Even if it means getting in serious trouble with father?"

Sigyn nodded enthusiastically. "Even that. I don't care. I just want to go so desperately."

Fandral smiled. "Then it will be done. I'll find you a dress and come back to sneak you out later."

The blonde warrior pulled his sister into a hug before turning and leaving the room.

Sigyn couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. Her heart was bubbling with excitement.

* * *

Just as the sky started to turn dark there were two consecutive knocks followed by a pause and then another single knock at Sigyn's door.

She looked up eagerly. She knew that knock. It was the secret knock that she and her brother had used since they were children.

Sigyn leapt up from her bed where she had been sat reading and headed for the door.

When she opened it her brother was not there but there was a package wrapped in brown paper on the floor.

Sigyn picked it up and swiftly closed the door before running over to drop the package on her bed.

Ripping it open she gasped as she held up a beautiful pale blue dress.

Looking back down at the brown paper, Sigyn noticed a small piece of parchment with her brother's elegant script on it.

_Dear, Sister,_

_I hope you approve of the dress, I had a female friend help me pick it out._

_I will be there to take you to the party in twenty minutes so be ready._

_Fandral._

Sigyn crumpled up the note along with the brown paper before shoving them under her mattress. She didn't have a fire in her room to burn them, she always found it got too hot.

The young Asgardian quickly splashed some water on her face before donning the stunning gown. She looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled a brush through her thick blonde waves and rapidly knotting them into a plait that she draped over her shoulder.

Not long after, she heard the secret knock again. Sigyn ran to the door to let her brother in.

When he had closed the door he turned to look at his little sister and smiled. "You look beautiful, Sigyn."

The blonde girl beamed. "Thank you, Brother."

Fandral nodded. "We should go now. We have to be quick. Oh, here, I brought these for you." Fandral held out a pair of long white gloves. "They will help… control it."

Sigyn slipped them on before looking up and smiling at her brother. "Let's go."

* * *

Sigyn's hand tightened on her brother's arm as they entered the party. The large room was full of people, Sigyn had never seen so many people at one time before. It both excited and scared her.

Her blue eyes flashed around taking everything in, and her heart beat faster as she felt the excitement rise within her.

Fandral placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "Calm yourself, Sister, I can feel you becoming cold."

Sigyn took a few deep breaths before looking up to smile at her brother.

He smiled back. "Here, let me introduce you to my friends." Fandral led Sigyn over to a group of two men and a woman.

"Sigyn, this is the Lady Sif and these are the warriors Hogun and Volstagg. My friends, this is my sister, Sigyn."

"By the Norns," the big one who Fandral had pointed out as Volstagg said, "I was beginning to wonder if she even existed! How are you, My Lady?"

Sigyn answered quietly. "Very well, thank you. And you, Sir?"

"I am excellent this evening, My Lady. Fandral, you never spoke of how beautiful your sister is."

Sigyn felt herself blush and before her brother could reply a slightly patronising voice interrupted. "Did I hear you correctly, Volstagg? Is this truly the mysterious sister of Fandral?"

Sigyn turned to see a tall man with short brown hair and eyes so dark they were almost black.

The man spoke again. "He is right though, My Lady. You are incredibly beautiful." He reached out and grasped her gloved hand before bringing it to his lips and planting a kiss on it. "What is your name?"

Sigyn stared at him with wide blue eyes. "S-Sigyn, My Lord."

"What are you doing here, Theoric? I'd expect you to be tucked away somewhere obsessing over Frost Giants." It was the Lady Sif that had spoken.

Theoric turned his attention to her. "I find Frost Giants to be vile creatures. It is their powers that fascinate me. Imagine what we could do if we recreated it."

Sigyn, whose gaze had snapped to Theoric when he mentioned Frost Giants, suddenly became fascinated with the floor when his dark eyes turned to her.

She could still feel his gaze on her for a few moments before he spoke again. "Fandral, would you mind terribly if I were to dance with your sister?"

Fandral looked down to meet his sister's gaze. The message in them was clear. Just let him, we don't want to rouse suspicion.

The blonde warrior looked to Theoric. "Of course you may." Fandral handed Sigyn's hand to him. "Just be sure to take care of her."

Theoric smiled and nodded at Fandral before leading Sigyn to the dance-floor.

Once they arrived Theoric grasped her hand and her waist, making Sigyn slightly uncomfortable at the possessiveness of it.

Smile still plastered on his face, he spoke again. "I really did not expect to see Fandral's younger sister here tonight. You always seem to be kept hidden away, sheltered. Why is that?"

Despite the panic that shot through her, Sigyn managed to smile up at him. "My father's rather protective of me. He always has been. I think it was losing my mother that made him so." Sigyn was shocked at her ability to sprout lies so calmly. She was usually a terrible liar.

"How sweet." A few minutes of silence passed between them as they danced before he spoke again. "You seemed interested at my mention of Frost Giants before."

"Oh, yes, well um… You seemed so passionate about them, I suppose."

"As I said before they disgust me, but can you imagine an Asgardian who could harness that power? That is what I am trying to accomplish."

"I imagine that would be very… unusual." Sigyn was becoming extremely uncomfortable and she was finding it increasingly more difficult to hide her panic.

As her panic rose she could feel the buzzing of her magic in her fingertips. Thank the Norns she was wearing gloves, but if she didn't calm herself down soon it would spread over her body and her power would become known.

That thought itself did nothing to help calm her.

Just as she could feel the icy power starting to crawl up her arms she was saved when someone behind her spoke.

"May I, Lord Theoric?"

Sigyn looked over her shoulder to see a tall, pale man standing just behind her. His midnight black hair reached his chin and was slicked back, and he had the most piercing green eyes.

Theoric's eyes narrowed. "Of course," he said as he reluctantly held Sigyn's hand out to the strange man.

He took her small hand in his large one and turned her so that she was facing him. He didn't turn his green gaze to her until he had finished watching Theoric walk away from them.

He gave her a small half smile. "May I ask your name, My Lady?"

She swallowed before speaking. "Sigyn. I am Lord Fandral's sister."

The stranger raised his dark eyebrows in surprise. "How curious. Do you know who I am?"

"I am afraid not, My Lord."

His green eyes flickered across her face. "My name is Loki."

Sigyn's eyes widened for what must have been the thousandth time that evening. "_Prince_ Loki?"

Loki laughed slightly at her shock and nodded.

"F-forgive me, My Prince. Had I have known I would have of course acted more appropriately."

"As you said, you did not know. It is to be expected if you are always kept in your house."

Sigyn lowered her gaze and they continued dancing in silence for a few moments.

"When I saw who Theoric was dancing with I thought I'd best come and save you." Was Sigyn imagining it or was his voice slightly… teasing?

She looked up at him as she opened and closed her mouth, not quite knowing what to say.

He laughed again. "Do not worry, My Lady. Theoric had been known to make the calmest of people fret. Now, I assume you wish to return to your brother?"

"Yes, please… I mean… not that… um…"

His emerald eyes still glittering with amusement as he said, "I shall take you to him."

He held out his arm and led her over to where her brother and the others had been standing when she left.

"Fandral," Loki spoke, "I have brought your sister back."

The blonde warrior raised an eyebrow when he saw who accompanied Sigyn. "Thank you, Loki."

The prince nodded before dropping the lady's arm so that she could step closer to her brother.

She turned and curtsied to him. "Thank you, My Prince."

"Not at all, My Lady."

She gave him a small smile before turning to her brother. "I think I should go back, now," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Fandral asked.

Before she could reply to the question a loud, booming yell rang through the hall. "Sigyn!"

The blonde siblings turned in horror to see their father across the room, his face an expression of pure rage.

* * *

**A.N. Uh oh! They're in trouble. How did you like the first official chapter?**

**I can't promise I'll update this quickly all the time. I'm in my last year of school at the moment and I'm really trying to push myself to do the best I can, but I will write as much as possible.**

**If you want to see Sigyn's dress here's the link: **

ws/web/281216481761_1_0_

**I really hoped you enjoyed this, please review, it's a real motivator for me to write more! xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! A massive 'thank you' for all the reviews/favourites/follows, I really appreciate it! I present to you the next chapter! Enjoy! (wow that's a lot of exclamation marks!)**

Chapter 2

"Sigyn! What do you think you are doing here?!"

Sigyn flinched at her father's loud booming voice. He had strode across the hall and now stood looming over her.

Her brother, ever the charmer, tried to intervene. "Father –,"

"I shall deal with _you_ later." Hugin's glare had snapped to his son who immediately shut his mouth.

The Lady Sif couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, impressed someone had managed to get Fandral to stop talking so easily.

Hugin's sharp gaze returned to his daughter. "I shall ask you again, Sigyn. What are you doing here?"

Her blue eyes turned hard as she looked up at her father. The fear she felt lessened and was soon overtaken by anger as she replied. "I _was_ enjoying myself, but… you've ruined that now."

Hugin's eyes widened in absolute fury. Not only had she crept out of the house, but now she was trying to be smart with him. "How _dare_ you talk to me like that! I am your father! You will go back home this instant!"

The rage rose within her. She knew it was dangerous, but she couldn't seem to quell it. "Why? So you can lock me away for the rest of my life? Can you believe that tonight has been an absolute adventure for me? How _pathetic_ is _that_? Coming to a party is the most exciting thing I have ever done and it is all your fault!"

Sigyn was suddenly cut off when her head snapped to the side and a loud smacking sound echoed through the now silent hall. It took her a moment to realise that she had been slapped… by her father. Her father had slapped her. He had gotten angry at her, at Fandral too, plenty of times in the past but he had never laid a finger on either of his children.

She stared at her father with wide eyes shining with tears as she cradled her cheek. Sigyn could feel the mix of emotions rising inside her. Disbelief, fury… pain. She had never felt such a strong, uncontrollable surge of her power wash over her body. She couldn't control it. Her shoulders curled inwards as she tried desperately to keep it inside.

Fandral, who had been shouting at his father unnoticed by his sister, turned to her when she started to shake. He knew exactly what was happening. The blonde warrior reached out for her. "Sigyn –."

"Do not touch me." Sigyn backed away from her brother. "Please, I don't want to…" Pain flashed in her eyes at the thought of hurting her brother. "I need to get out of here." She looked around frantically for an exit, like a trapped animal.

Whilst her blue orbs were flashing about the room they briefly met an emerald green pair that held an unreadable expression.

Sigyn didn't dwell on them for long, she just needed to get away from all these people.

Once she spotted a way outside across the room behind her, she started to back towards it. She had to look at her family to make sure that Fandral didn't try and reach for her again.

When she was far enough away she made to turn around, but ended up smacking into a broad chest and felt hands reach up to grasp her arms in an attempt to steady her.

Looking up at the man's face she saw the dark eyes of Theoric staring down at her calculatingly.

Sigyn's mouth went dry. Her pale skin must have been freezing. She didn't want to know what he was thinking at that moment.

Quickly she tore away from his grasp and ran towards the exit.

Once she was outside she didn't stop running until she was buried deep in the palace gardens. She found a clearing in the trees that seemed vaguely familiar, but she didn't take much notice as she collapsed to her knees and cried.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed before Sigyn's sobbing finally resided to silent tears.

She sniffed a few times as she gingerly wiped at the wetness on her face.

"So, it is you."

Sigyn jumped despite the voice being gentle. Her head snapped up to see Prince Loki's green eyes staring at her from the edge of the clearing.

She sniffed again, her shock preventing her from showing the due respect to a prince. "What?"

Loki stepped slowly towards her, the big blue eyes making her look like a frightened doe. "It is you from all those years ago. I thought it was when I first saw you tonight, you seemed so familiar."

Sigyn's brow creased in confusion. "I'm sorry, I do not understand."

Loki remained silent as he crouched down next to her and reached into his pocket to pull out a pale blue handkerchief. He gently unfolded it with his long fingers and revealed a pressed snowdrop.

Sigyn stared at it for a few seconds before finally registering what the prince meant.

She gasped quietly as her eyes flashed up to meet his. "That was _you_? _Prince _Loki?" She whispered the last part under her breath but he still heard it.

A smile stretched across his face. "Your control has improved since then. I remember frost covering all of this grass and I think it nearly snowed."

Her blue eyes widened. "Please, don't tell anyone, please."

Loki frowned slightly, remembering her saying something similar when she was a young, frightened, innocent little girl. She was still young, frightened and innocent now, only she was no longer a child. She was a beautiful woman, Loki couldn't deny it, and he felt his heart give a small squeeze at the desperate expression in her crystal eyes. He shook the feeling off, not liking it.

There was no way he could deny her request. "I promise," he said as he had when they were both children.

She visibly relaxed at his words. "Thank you."

He found her trust in him endearing. How easily she believed him. There was no reason for her not to, Loki fully intended to keep his promise, but it was a sign of her naivety. The result of being hidden away for all these years.

Loki was shocked to realise that she had started crying again. She stared at the ground as the tears fell. When she spoke her voice was only a whisper. "I hate him sometimes." She sniffed. It was clear she was talking about her father. "But then I hate myself for thinking such a thing because I love him too."

Sigyn rubbed her eyes and sighed. "It's just so hard. Fandral has been allowed to... have a life. He's so successful, he's one of the _Warriors Three_! I've just been locked away, not allowed to do anything. That house is like a prison."

She glanced back up into his emerald eyes. He had remained patiently quiet throughout her speech. She gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Actually," she spoke slowly, "yes I do." She started fiddling with her fingers. "That little boy I met here all those years ago, he was… he was the only person who wasn't family who not only knew my secret, but knew _me_, knew who I was. I never stopped thinking about him, that little boy who helped me and kept my secret." She looked back up at Loki shyly. "And he was a _prince_."

Loki gave her a small smile. He liked what he was to her. He liked being important to somebody, being needed and irreplaceable.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, Loki revelling in this new feeling before he spoke. "How is it you came to have these powers?"

"I was born with them. I don't know why. Fandral wasn't and there is no history of it in my family. I'm just… cursed I suppose."

Loki thought for a minute. "Do you know what you can do with them?"

"A little bit. I have never fully experimented. Never been allowed to, never _wanted _to."

"Show me."

She looked at him shocked. "Sorry?"

"Show me what you can do."

She would have refused if not for the sharp look in his green eyes and the commanding undertone to his voice.

Swallowing hard, Sigyn slowly slipped her left glove off and held her hand out, palm facing up.

Loki watched intently as a small swirl of snow appeared from her palm before drifting upwards and away into nothing.

She stood up and walked in a wide circle around him, snowdrops sprouting from where her feet had touched the grass.

Silently she sat back down next to him. She cupped her palms together for a moment before opening them. She held a five pointed star made completely from ice. Brushing her thumb over it, she turned her hand over and let it drop to the ground.

She kept her eyes on the star, unwilling to meet his gaze.

Loki too looked at the star for a few moments before looking to her and speaking. "Is that everything?"

Her head snapped up to look at him, annoyance glittering in her blue eyes. "That's all I want to be able to do."

His lips quirked up slightly at her irritation. "Can you only make things like this," he picked up the ice star in his long pale fingers, "or could you make something… bigger."

She looked at him, a frown still marring her features. "I could probably make anything out of ice." Sigyn picked up her glove and quickly put it back on. "But I do not want to know. I am more scared of hurting anybody than I am of people finding out."

Loki couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth. "I could help you." Why had he said that? He barely knew her, why would he help her? He supposed it was because he understood what she was feeling. He knew what it felt like to be over-looked, neglected, detached from everyone else. He never understood why, though.

Still, he tried to bite back his words, but the look in her wide blue eyes prevented it. "You struggle controlling your powers when you get emotional, yes? I could teach you to control them."

Sigyn was astonished. She knew the prince had some powers of his own, and he had obviously had tutoring in how to manage them, but she never expected him to help her. "You would do that?"

Loki nodded.

Both of their attentions were caught by the distant shout of her name. "Sigyn!"

"It is my brother." Sigyn spoke gently. Loki turned back to look at her. "I should probably go."

The prince stood and held out his hand to help her up. She took it gently and he raised her up.

"I meant what I said." Loki spoke as he released her hand. "Should I discuss it with your father tomorrow?"

"No!" There was alarm clear on her pale face. "He cannot know that you know, he will be furious."

Loki thought for a moment. "No matter. I shall come to your room. We can practice unnoticed in there."

Sigyn blushed at the thought of this man in her chamber. "Would my father not find out?"

He smiled at her, mischief glinted in his emerald eyes. "Oh, My Lady, I have my own skills. Do not worry. I shall see you tomorrow."

With that he raised her gloved hand, never breaking eye contact, and planted a kiss on it before turning and leaving the clearing.

Sigyn stood and watched where he had disappeared before she heard her brother's voice again only this time it was closer. "Sigyn! It's Fandral! Come home, now, please!"

When hearing the worry in his voice, she quickly stepped out the circle of snowdrops and left the clearing the opposite way Prince Loki had gone. She waded her way through the trees until she came across her brother and, strangely enough, Theoric.

"Sigyn! Where have you been?" Fandral marched up to his sister and embraced her. Pulling away he held her chin. "Are you alright? How is your face?"

She had forgotten the tender feeling of the flesh where her father had struck her, but now she was reminded of it the pain came rushing back. She reached up her hand and felt the burning skin that must have been bright red. Her cool fingers helped sooth it.

"I am fine." She spoke gently to appease her brother, but she could not take her eyes off the dark-eyed man standing a few feet away.

Fandral, noticing his sister's distraction, turned to Theoric. "Thank you for helping me look for my sister. I shall take her home now." It was clearly a dismissal.

"I am relieved to see the lady is safe." Theoric spoke and bowed his head before leaving the siblings.

The blonde warrior turned to his sister. "Are you sure you are well? I am terribly sorry for what happened, I cannot believe father would do that."

Sigyn shook her head. "Tis not your fault, Fandral. I just had to leave, I didn't want to hurt you, I couldn't control it." Her voice sounded sad.

Fandral wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her back home. "Come now, you must be exhausted."

Sigyn reluctantly let herself be led, hating each step that took her closer to that infernal prison.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. For some reason I found it difficult to write the whole interaction between Loki and Sigyn, but once I got going it was easy. Do let me know if you spot any mistakes and tell me what you think in general :) Please review xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to upload, but I've been back in school and you have no idea how much work they heaped on me! Good news though! Ive managed to get Microsoft Office on my phone so I can write whilst I'm on the go, woohoo! Thank you all sooooo much for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sigyn awoke naturally the next morning, her eyes blinking against the faint light shining in through the curtains.

With a large stretch she sat up and ended up staring at the patch of floor where there had been shards of broken pottery. After the scalding her father had given her when she arrived home the previous night she had thrown a vase across her room as a way to release the anger inside of her without using her magic. One of the servants must have cleaned the mess up whilst she had been sleeping. She frowned, not liking the idea of people coming into her room when she was unconscious.

With a sigh she stood up and walked over to her wardrobe so that she could get dressed.

Not long after she had found a suitable dress and washed her face there was a loud knock at her door.

The visitor didn't wait for her to allow them in, they were clearly only waiting to see if there would be any protest to them entering because when Sigyn didn't make a sound they barged into her room.

It was her father. His face remained impassive as he spotted his daughter on the far side of the room, but there was a slight dominance in his ice blue eyes that hinted to what he had come to see her for.

"I have come to inform you that due to your indiscretion yesterday, your confinement has been limited to just your room." Hugin held up a brass key. "You are to be locked in here. The only time the door will be open is when the servants bring you your meals. I have had enough complaint from your brother this morning so any attempt to sway me will be pointless. My decision is final, Sigyn."

Sigyn could only stare with wide eyes as her father turned and closed the door behind him as he left. It was only when she heard the click of the lock that she managed to snap out of her trance.

She rushed over to the door and rattled the handle in a vain attempt to get it open. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips and leant her forehead against the hard wood, eyes closed as she listened to her father's footsteps moving away.

"Are you ready?"

Sigyn spun around and found a pale hand covering her mouth, another grabbing her right arm and a body pressing hers against the door.

She was breathing heavily, her blue eyes still wide even when she realised it was only Prince Loki. He had said he would be here.

His hand slipped away from her mouth when he knew she wouldn't yell out, a smirk gliding across his face as he spoke. "Excellent reflexes, My Lady."

It was only then that she realised that in her right hand, the hand he held secure, there was a long, sharp icicle.

She blinked once before opening her fingers and letting it drop to the floor and shatter. She hadn't even realised she had made it.

Loki took a step back, but Sigyn was still staring at the ice at her feet, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I am sorry, My Prince, but I am not in the mood for a lesson today."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why ever not?"

She raised her eyes to meet his green ones. "My father has just told me that I am to be shut up in this room for an indefinite amount of time. I did not think this place could become more of a prison. I do not really feel like experimenting with my powers today." In truth she felt like crawling between her bed covers and crying, but she would never tell Prince Loki that.

"Well," the prince said after a while, "if you show your father how well you can control yourself… he may let you out. Alas, you cannot do that without my help."

Sigyn blinked away the tears in her eyes before silently nodding.

Another smile appeared on Loki's face. "Good."

Loki stepped further into the centre of the room and gestured for Sigyn to follow.

He smirked once more. "It would seem a waste to not train you when you are clearly very emotional at this moment."

Sigyn followed his gaze and looked back behind her to see a small patch of frost where she had just been standing.

She snapped her gaze back to him, slightly annoyed that he was obviously finding her weakness entertaining.

He met her glare steadily before speaking. "The key is to find another outlet for your emotion or, if you can, find a way to effectively calm yourself. Do _not_ try and bottle it up, that could lead to an outburst which would make the situation worse."

Sigyn nodded. "Yesterday evening I threw a vase across the room."

Loki chuckled. "Yes, that sort of thing, though maybe not so… destructive." He gripped her shoulders and moved her so that she was standing more squarely in front of him. "Now, first we will try with the calming."

Sigyn licked her lips and nodded.

Still having not removed his hands from her shoulders he whispered, "Close your eyes."

She looked at him for another second before obeying.

"Now," his voice was deep and slow, "I want you to take a deep breath, in through your nose and out through your mouth, slowly."

She breathed in deeply through her nose, not being able to help but smell his scent. She couldn't put a name to it, it was uniquely him.

"Breathe out when I say and when you do, imagine all your emotions leaving your body, leaving you perfectly calm."

She did so, blowing out her anger and her sadness. Her calm didn't last long, however, as he chose that moment to slowly trail his fingertips down her bare arms to her wrists, leaving a trail of goose-bumps on her pale skin. Her steady heartbeat suddenly picked up to an erratic rhythm and her breathing sped up.

Her blue eyes snapped open at the surge of emotion.

His emerald eyes glittered with amusement as he said teasingly, "You were doing well, what happened?"

She frowned and tried to pull away, but he gripped her wrists. She could feel her magic tingling in the palms of her hands and spreading.

"Please." Her voice was barely a whisper as she struggled against his grip.

His hands tightened slightly. "Try to calm yourself. Come on, in exactly the same way as you just have."

She looked at him for a moment longer, conflict clear in her azure eyes, before finally letting her eyelids close over.

She took deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, each time getting slower and she could feel her heart returning to a steady pace.

Sigyn opened her eyes, blinking a few times before finally looking up at him.

One side of his mouth raised ever so slightly as his hands gently slid from her wrists. "Very good, My Lady. I did not even feel your skin becoming cool."

Sigyn frowned. He must have felt it. Though his fingers were on her wrists, the palms of his hands had been against the back of hers, he must have felt the iciness of her skin. There was no way he couldn't have.

"Shall we practice displacing your emotions?"

She blinked and nodded, deciding that he was probably teasing her about the temperature of her skin.

"Good," he smiled, "now, is there anything in this room that is precious to you and you would be particularly against breaking?"

* * *

Hours later Sigyn sat on her bed, reading. Prince Loki had left a little while ago and after cleaning up the things she had broken, she could now relax.

Her attention was snatched away from the story before her when she heard the lock on her door clicking open.

She laid the book down and got up from her bed, quickly glancing around the room to check that there was no evidence of the prince's visit.

When the door eventually opened her father stepped through, a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Father, what…" her voice trailed off when another man came into her room behind her father.

Sigyn's eyes widened as Theoric strutted past her father and towards her, a sly smile on his face.

He stopped a few feet away from her and bowed his head. "Lady Sigyn." His greeting sent a shiver down her spine. There was something… dangerous… about the tone of his voice.

Her eyes flashed between Lord Theoric and her father. "What's going on?"

Her father's eyes dropped to the floor. She had never seen him look so… powerless.

Without speaking, Theoric reached into his pocket and pulled out a flower before holding it out to Sigyn.

If she had been presented with any other flower she would have been flattered, but as she stared at the white snowdrop in Theoric's hand she felt her mouth go dry.

"Strange time of year to see these." Theoric's voice was patronising.

Sigyn swallowed to try and moisten her throat before saying, "I wouldn't know… I have never really been interested in botany."

"Don't try and be smart with me. Your father tried and it didn't work so don't think for one second that _you_ can get away with it."

Her eyes widened. This man was actually ordering her about in her own home and by the looks of things he had done the same to her father, the most frightening, commanding man she knew.

When she didn't speak, he continued. "It is not… natural… for an Asgardian to be able to conjure up these little things," he waved the snowdrop in her face, "wherever she steps."

"Well, I am sure plenty of sorcerers can do -," Sigyn was cut off when Theoric raised his voice.

"Yes, but why would this particular sorcer_ess_ try to hide her skills?" His dark eyes looked black and in them shone a glint of… triumph? "Also, why can this particular sorceress make snow appear out of thin air, and 'make anything out of ice'? That is what you said yourself, wasn't it?"

Her next words came out in a near-silent whisper. "You… you were there last night." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, of course I was. I must say I am surprised that the prince hasn't told the king and queen anything about it... did he come today?"

Sigyn saw her father's head shoot up to look at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?" His voice sounded deadly.

Theoric turned to face Hugin. When he spoke his voice was patronising. "Oh, I didn't tell you? Prince Loki and your daughter arranged for him to come here so he could help her with..." he turned back to Sigyn, "What was it? Self control?"

Sigyn licked her lips and swallowed in an attempt to regain some moisture in her mouth. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Did he come, Sigyn?" her father growled.

She frantically looked between her father and Lord Theoric and swallowed deeply. "No."

Sigyn's eyes snapped to Theoric at the sound of his scoff. "You cannot prove he was here! Just because he said he would come doesn't mean that he did, he's a prince, he can do as he pleases."

Theoric observed her calculatingly before speaking. "Well, if he didn't come then you should have no problem letting your father and I wait in your room to see if he comes tomrrow."

He turned to her father. "Thank you for your time, Lord Hugin. I will be here tomorrow morning." He turned and bowed to Sigyn before leaving the room.

As soon as the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the house, Hugin marched towards his daughter and slapped her twice across the face.

She wasn't shocked like she had been at the party, she simply stared at him with empty eyes.

"After everything I have done to try and protect you, I find out that you have completely thrown it back in my face. Do you know how humiliating that was? To have a man come into _my _home and order me about because _you_ were so careless. Theoric will tell the king, I don't know what he will do, but I do know that it will be entirely your fault! You brought this on yourself."

He spun around and stormed out of the room.

The second the door slammed shut, ice enveloped the whole room quicker than it ever had before.

* * *

**OMG! what's gonna happen?! Please tell me if you spot any mistakes and don't forget to review! I love to hear what you all think and do tell me if there's anything you want to happen later on in the story and I will try to fit it in with what I have in mind xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again, my loves! Here is the latest chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited; it means a lot to me. Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sigyn sat hunched on the edge of her bed the next morning, powerlessly waiting for Prince Loki to arrive.

Her father and Lord Theoric were waiting just outside the door, prepared to enter as soon as there was any sign of the prince.

Soon enough, as Sigyn stared down at her lap, the sound of boots softly hitting the wooden floor came from over by her window.

She gripped her hands together tightly as Prince Loki approached her.

"My lady, are you ready?"

Sigyn felt tears well up in her eyes as she slowly raised her head to look at him. "I am so sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper.

His dark brows frowned as he opened his mouth to question her words, but before he could make a sound the wooden door flew open.

Theoric barged in with her father close behind. "Good morrow, my prince, how fair you this fine morning?"

Loki remained silent for a few moments, taking in the situation before speaking in a low voice. "What are you doing here, Theoric?"

"I could ask the same of you." He smirked. "I asked for Lord Hugin's permission to see his daughter and when he obliged he, of course, accompanied me in doing so. Sigyn is a lady after all, and deserves to be treated as such." It was painfully obvious he was referring to the fact that Loki had been in Sigyn's room _alone_ with her.

The prince appeared unfazed. "How good of you."

Theoric's eyes narrowed when his jibe failed. "I shall have to inform the king of this indiscretion."

"I am sure my father has much more pressing matters to attend to other than an insignificant scandal."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Theoric's voice matched Loki's patronising tone, "I also mean to tell him of the lady's powers. I think he'll want to look into them, _very_ unusual."

Loki's eyes flashed to Sigyn who was looking down at her lap once more, the way she held herself rang with agitation. It was rather heart-breaking to look at her.

"What could you possibly gain from all of this?" His gaze returned to Theoric. "I doubt you would care unless there was something in it for you."

"Well, I will marry the poor girl, of course."

The words were said so suddenly that Sigyn compared the feeling to being slapped by her father. Her head snapped up, blue eyes wide and full of panic as she whispered, "What?"

As if she hadn't made a sound, her father spoke. "You would truly do that, my lord?" His voice sounded hopeful, the exact opposite to Sigyn's.

Theoric turned to face Hugin. "It is the least I can do, my lord. My loyalty to our king obliges me to inform him of these matters, though it pains me to do so. In retribution for letting this news known I will marry your daughter and overlook her strange powers and... ruined reputation."

Sigyn couldn't help herself from letting out a small and shaky, "No," in her desperation.

Hugin's eyes snapped to his daughter. "I find it laughable that you presume to have a say in the matter."

She once again lowered her head, dread washing over her even more thickly than before.

There was a moment of silence before Theoric broke it. "I think it best we venture to the palace now."

After staring at Theoric with challenging eyes for a few seconds, Loki eventually turned towards the window to take his leave.

"We shall meet you there then." Theoric called after him as he reached the window.

Loki turned his head to look at Theoric out of the corner of his eye and nodded sharply.

Before he turned away his green eyes met Sigyn's. The crystal blue was filled with sorrow and complete and utter terror. Loki felt his heart twinge in his chest.

His green gaze was unreadable as he eventually leapt out through Sigyn's window.

She couldn't take her eyes off the spot where he had been. She kept staring, hoping something, anything would happen to put a stop to this mess.

She barely heard her father leading Theoric out of her room before the door slammed shut.

Not a moment later it reopened when one of the maids entered. She had vibrant red hair and large brown eyes with a smattering of freckles across her pale nose.

Sigyn hadn't seen this particular one before; she must have been new. Her father made sure to change the staff regularly so that none of them could get too close to Sigyn in the risk of her powers being discovered. That didn't seem to matter anymore.

It was only when the maid brought out a lilac dress with silver trim from her wardrobe that Sigyn realised her father must have sent her to make his daughter look presentable for the king and queen.

After the maid had tied up the back of the dress, Sigyn found herself sitting at her dressing table having her hair gently combed.

It was only when Sigyn's shoulders started to shake from all of the pent up emotion that the maid put the hair brush down and spoke in a comforting tone. "Oh, my lady, what is wrong? Perhaps if you tell me I can help or at least make you feel better."

Sigyn looked up at the brown-eyed girl in the mirror with watery eyes. There was no point in hiding it from her; soon enough everyone would know, and Sigyn wanted to be able to tell at least one person because _she _chose to, not because they found out. She wiped her eyes and sniffed before telling the maid _everything._ All about her powers, how she had been cooped up her entire life, how Loki had helped her when she was a child but she hadn't known it was him, the party the other night, the feeling of being in her brother's shadow, meeting Loki again in the gardens, their arrangement for him to come and teach her, Theoric finding out, and all that had happened just that morning.

Sigyn had kept her eyes averted the entire time, not wanting to see the looks of horror and disgust that were surely to show on the maid's face.

Due to this expectation, Sigyn was deeply surprised when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at the maid to only see kindness and pity etched in her features.

"I am sorry for all that has befallen you, my lady."

"You… you do not find me repulsive?"

The maid's eyebrows rose up her forehead. "Of course not. Your powers are an… unusual gift, but they do not make you a monster. You are not a frost giant, my lady."

Sigyn wiped at the tears trailing down her face and sniffed. "Thank you," she whispered.

The dark-eyed girl gave a kind smile.

"What is your name?"

"Amma, my lady."

Sigyn managed a small smile before Amma carried on braiding her hair.

Not long after, her father entered her room, not even bothering to knock this time.

Sigyn didn't speak as she followed her father outside of her house where Theoric was waiting by a carriage ready to take them to the palace.

The lord bowed his head and held out his hand, offering to help her into the carriage.

She tried to ignore it and climb into the carriage on her own, but apparently the lord wasn't having any of that. He roughly grabbed her wrist and lifted it towards the carriage.

When Sigyn was sat down she made sure to clasp her hands together and stare at them, effectively cutting herself of from her father and Theoric. She didn't want to speak to either of them.

The carriage lurched suddenly as it started moving. With each step the horses took, Sigyn could feel her heart sinking lower and lower inside her chest as her emotions darkened.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's only short, but it's more of a filler really. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes and just say what you think in general. Thanks for reading xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I want to give a MASSIVE 'thank you' to all the people who reviewed/followed/favourited. I really appreciate it. In a PM I was asked if I had twitter which I do not. I do have Tumblr though (ebs23x) where I post a lot of Hiddles/Loki stuff as well as other random things. If you end up following me let me know that you're reading my fic and I'll happily follow you back, it is the least I can do. I'm also on Vine in case any of you are interested (Eleanore Lewis) again let me know that you found me through this fic and I'll follow you back. ANYWAY... enough of my ramblings, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sigyn stood in front of the huge pair of golden doors that allowed entrance into the throne room. It was heavily guarded by intimidating guards, and the thought that the king and queen of Asgard were just on the other side of the few inches of metal unsettled her further.

When Theoric nodded to the guards in indication that he wanted to be allowed entrance, Sigyn found that she couldn't move her legs. Other than their shaking, she could not consciously operate them.

When the large doors started to open the only thing that got her to head towards them was a slight shove in her back. Sigyn turned her head slightly to see her father's impatient expression. She immediately looked away again and carried on stepping into the throne room.

Despite the situation she couldn't help but be slightly in awe of the extravagance of this room. Every surface shone beautifully. Nearly all of it was gold apart from the floor which was black, but even that had intricate gold details flowing through it. Right at the far end of the aisle stood the throne. Its magnificent presence was highlighted by the two sets of steps it was raised upon, making sure that whoever sat upon it would watch over everybody.

That was where the All-Father was sat. His single crystal blue eye carefully regarding the three people who had just entered as they made their way to the steps at the bottom of his throne.

Sigyn presumed that the slightly older, though still beautiful, woman who stood to the side on the level at the top of the first set of stairs was the queen, her second son beside her.

Sigyn was surprised to see Prince Loki there. He wasn't obliged to be. The only thing he had any involvement in was the scandal of him being in her room alone with her, but that seemed insignificant in comparison to the other issue.

Sigyn curtsied deeply as her father and Theoric bowed.

When they all stood straight again Theoric was the first to speak. "My King, you have no doubt been informed that there is some pressing news of which I must inform you."

The All-Father regarded him carefully before replying. "Prince Loki has spoken of such things, yes, but he has not specified them."

"If you allow it, My King, I shall explain what it was the prince meant."

Odin nodded once.

A small smile spread over Theoric's face and disappeared as quickly as it came. "The matter concerns the Lady Sigyn, daughter of Lord Hugin."

Sigyn could feel her shoulders subconsciously hunching over as she kept wishing that she could just disappear right through the ornate floor.

"It would seem that," Theoric continued, "well… the only possible way I can think to describe it is to say that she has the exact same powers as a… Frost Giant. Though she is, of course, Asgardian."

The All-Father remained silent as he considered this news, though Sigyn could not see his face as she was intently staring at the floor.

Odin spoke to her father. "Is this correct, Hugin?"

"It is, My King," came the reply before the silence returned lasting twice as long as the previous.

After what felt like an eternity to Sigyn, the All-Father spoke to her directly. "Lady Sigyn, would you be so kind as to come here?" Though it was obviously a question, the tone of his voice as well as his status made it a command.

Sigyn looked up with wide blue eyes, similar to that of a doe staring at a bow and arrow, before she carefully made her way forward and ascended the steps to the throne with shaky legs.

When she arrived in front of the king, he studied her carefully before reaching out for her right hand. He looked at both the back of her hand and her palm carefully before speaking. "Does your skin turn blue, My Lady?"

"N-no, My King." Her voice was barely audible.

"And your eyes, do they turn red?"

"No, My King."

The king studied her hands for a little longer before letting them go and sitting back in his throne. "I would like to see your powers."

Sigyn's eyes widened, but she didn't speak; she wouldn't dare question the All-Father.

She carefully held her hands out in front of her and gently cupped her palms together. She concentrated her power to her hands as she formed a small structure out of ice, similar to what she had done for Prince Loki in the garden after the party.

Slowly she opened her hands to reveal a tiny raven made of ice nestled between her palms.

Amusement glittered distantly in the All-Father's single blue eye as he observed the tiny sculpture.

Theoric chose that moment to intervene. "She claims the ability to make anything out of ice, My King, of any size and shape..."

Theoric was cut off when the king held up his hand in silent command.

Sigyn frowned at what the lord had said. She knew he had been listening in on the conversation she and Loki had had in the gardens, but she hadn't specified what she could make in any way. She supposed he was trying to show the king that her powers could be somewhat dangerous in comparison to the harmless bird she had just made.

The kings's hand slowly lowered as he spoke. "I have no doubt of her capabilities, Theoric."

Odin turned his attention back to Sigyn. "Did these powers surface after your birth or were you born with them?"

"I have always had them, My King. I do not know why."

The All-Father's eye flashed to Lord Hugin for a moment before returning to Sigyn.

"I am curious to know how my son is involved." Queen Frigga spoke for the first time since they had entered the hall. Her voice was kind as she enquired gently.

Sigyn's eyes flashed from the queen, and then to Prince Loki before settling on the floor as a blush pooled across her cheeks.

Theoric jumped in once again, clearly trying to maintain some control over the situation. "The prince was discovered in Lady Sigyn's bedchamber alone with her."

Sigyn's blush deepened as she heard the queen gasp. "Loki, how could you? An innocent young girl…"

"Nothing untoward happened, Mother, I was merely helping her to control her powers." Loki's voice was surprisingly relaxed as it quickly interjected his mother's speech.

"It matters not what you were doing, the fact that you were in her bedchamber is untoward enough."

At that point Odin decided to speak. "You knew of her powers then. For how long?"

Loki still looked unashamed as he answered. "I have known for years. Since we were both children."

"What?" Hugin couldn't help but join the conversation. "How… how could you possibly have met Sigyn when she was a child? She never left the house."

Sigyn couldn't stop her eyes from snapping to Loki's to find that they were already staring intently at her.

Thankfully Odin moved the conversation on. "It matters not, Hugin. That was in the past and it cannot be changed. We must now focus on the future and how we shall deal with the news brought forward today."

Silence descended in the grand hall as its occupants waited for the All-Father to decide how best to proceed.

Instead of being shattered by the king, the silence was gently broken by the queen. "My King, may I speak to you in private?"

Odin took one look at Frigga and could tell that she had an ideal way to advance from the current situation.

He nodded. "Leave us," his thunderous voice echoed throughout the room despite the fact that its only occupants were gathered around him.

Sigyn descended the steps hurriedly. When she arrived at the bottom, her father roughly looped her arm through his and held firm, quickly leading her towards the exit after they had bowed.

Theoric and the prince followed silently.

Just after they had all exited the grand doorway, but before it had closed, Odin called in one of the guards. They could all hear him ordering him to bring Prince Thor and Lord Fandral to the grand hall immediately, which he did so.

When the door eventually slammed shut and the guard's footsteps had disappeared off down the hall, the previous occupants of the throne room stood there in silence.

Theoric had a smug smile on his face as he leant casually against the wall with his arms crossed.

Sigyn was partially glad that her father still had a tight grasp on her arm because she was shocked to find that she wanted nothing more than to smack that stupid look of Lord Theoric's face. She had to clench her free hand as she felt it becoming cold to prevent herself from flinging an ice dagger at him.

Loki, of course, looked perfectly at ease.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes until three pairs of footsteps could be heard.

"Sigyn?"

She looked up to see her brother, along with Prince Thor and the guard who had been sent to fetch them, approaching.

"This is your sister, Fandral?" Prince Thor came bounding up to her and held out his hand to take hers, a huge smile stretching across his handsome face. "It is a pleasure to meet someone of such beauty, My Lady," he said as Hugin released his daughter's arm so that the crown prince could grasp her hand and kiss it.

Sigyn could not keep the sadness out of her eyes as she curtsied and looked up to him to say, "It is a pleasure to meet you also, My Prince," in a despondent voice.

"Thor." Prince Loki's voice was serious as he indicated for his brother to come to him. His tone made Thor realise that the lady's visit was not merely recreational and sauntered over to Loki. The dark-haired prince started whispering swiftly to his brother, presumably filling him in on the details.

"Sigyn, what are you doing here?" Fandral had walked to his sister, his blue eyes were full of concern and confusion as he grasped her hands upon seeing her distress.

Sigyn could only look at the ground as she felt tears pool in her eyes.

It was the sibling's father who answered the question, his voice filled with anger. "Your sister's secret is a secret no longer. Lord Theoric knows, the entire royal family now know, and soon enough everyone will know. The king and queen are in there at this moment, discussing what to do with her."

Fandral's eyes were wide as they looked from his sister, to his father and back. "Oh, Sigyn," was all he could say in a faint whisper.

Almost immediately after Fandral had spoken, the large golden doors opened with a loud groan, signalling to them that the king had come to a decision, and they were required to enter.

The group made their way back inside the grand hall and towards the throne where the king sat with his queen standing where she had been previously as if she had not moved.

They all bowed in respect when they reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne. With a gesture from the queen, Princes Thor and Loki ascended the stairs and took their rightful places beside their mother.

The remaining four stood silently, waiting with a mixture of emotions to hear the All-Father's decision.

"Lady Sigyn, come forward." The king's booming voice broke the quiet, and Sigyn couldn't help but flinch slightly.

She slowly stepped forward, looking down at the floor. Each step she took made her feet feel heavier and heavier and more difficult to move. She ascended the first set of stairs, to the level where the rest of the royal family stood, Queen Frigga on Odin's right, and the princes on his left.

"I have come to a decision," the All-Father carried on, "that I think is the best way forward."

Sigyn waited with baited breath. What was he going to say? Was he going to order that she stay confined to her house, or be kept in the dungeons, or even banished from Asgard? Oh Norns! What if he banished her to Jotunheim?

"May I speak, My King?" Lord Theoric interjected.

The king looked at him for a few seconds before nodding once.

Theoric smiled. "I have offered to marry the Lady Sigyn despite her unusual traits and compromised position. I insist."

"There will be no need for that, thank you, Lord Theoric." The queen's voice was soft as she gently pushed into the conversation.

"Oh, but I insist, My Queen. I have no qualms at all in making her my wife." Theoric's voice had started to waver under the fear that he was losing control of the situation.

"Again, you have our thanks, but your marriage to Lady Sigyn would interfere with our decision."

Sigyn started to panic. They were definitely going to send her away. She couldn't marry an Asgardian after she had been banished.

"But, My Queen –," Theoric was desperate now.

Frigga stopped him once more. "No, Theoric. We plan for Lady Sigyn to marry our son. It is the best way forward seeing as it was he who compromised her virtue. Why should anyone but himself have to take responsibility for his actions?"

Sigyn felt her heart skip a beat as she realised what the queen was saying. She lifted her head to look over to her with wide eyes, not being able to bring herself to look at the dark haired prince a few feet away from her. Surely she had misheard. It sounded as if the king and queen were completely ignoring Sigyn's powers and only focusing on the small scandal involving the prince. Why would they do that? Not only were they not doing anything to amend it, but they were practically deliberately making sure that such powers be brought _into_ the royal family.

Sigyn's musing was shattered by the All-Father's voice, ringing with authority and command.

"That is my decision. The Lady Sigyn and Prince Loki shall be married."

* * *

**A.N. O...M...G! Ok... who guessed that's were I was going with this story? Haha! (or should I say 'heheheheheheheheh'?). Please let me know if you spot any mistakes, and also just let me know what you think! Thanks for reading xxx **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New chapter yaaaaay! Thanks to everyone who has reviewes/followed/favourited. I hope you enjoy x**

Chapter 6

Sigyn looked at her reflection in the large mirror at the vanity she was sat at. Amma was carefully braiding her long blonde curls before twisting it up to secure it into a bun on the back of her head.

This past week the maid had been making extra effort on Lady Sigyn's appearance, not that Sigyn really cared; she had more pressing matters on her mind.

Since her engagement to Prince Loki she had moved into the palace. The apartments she was staying in were to be hers and Loki's after the wedding. They consisted of a large, luxurious living area that was adorned with numerous beautiful furnishings. From the living area there were a number of doors that led off to separate rooms. One of these doors led to a large bedroom, the one that Sigyn was currently sitting in, the one that she would eventually share with Prince Loki.

A blush spread across Sigyn's face at the thought.

The wedding was in just three days. The engagement was extremely short. When Sigyn had asked the queen, whom she had been spending most of this past week with, why the marriage was so rushed. Frigga had said that it was necessary to cover up the scandal as quickly as possible. Sigyn, however, suspected that the time was short so that Prince Loki wouldn't have enough time to find a way out of the situation, why else would it be so rushed? If it _was_ to cover the scandal then surely having a quick marriage would suggest to everyone that there was something wrong.

When Amma had finished fixing the pins into Sigyn's hair she stepped back and smiled at the lady in the mirror.

Sigyn could only return the look with a despondent gaze.

The maid patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I know that everything seems out of your control, My Lady, but that feeling won't remain. You'll settle in soon enough, and it won't be all that bad. I mean... you'll be a _princess_."

Sigyn sighed. "The only comfort I can forsee is the knowledge that I'll have you here with me."

Amma smiled. The queen had offered her anything that they could give, but the only thing she had requested was for Amma to be her maid in the palace.

"The queen is busy with other matters today. Why don't you go to the library and relax? You said you liked reading, did you not?"

Sigyn turned to look at Amma thoughtfully. The thought of finding a good book and burying herself so deep inside it that she completely escaped reality was tempting. It was something she had done a lot when she had lived with her father, and she had always thoroughly enjoyed it.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sigyn felt the side of her lips quirk in a small smile.

A few minutes later, Sigyn found herself traversing the long golden corridors of the palace, trying to find the library. She felt a small sense of freedom at being on her own as she did this. The only time she had ever been alone in the past was when she had been confined in her room, but now she was free to venture around the huge, majestic palace.

The fact that she was unused to such a thing meant that she took a few wrong turns, but eventually she found the large wooden doors to the royal library.

With some effort she managed to push one of the doors open and slip through. Sigyn couldn't help letting out a small gasp as she took in the room she was now standing in. It was so long she could only just see the other end. It had a long wooden table in the middle of it, nearly running the whole length of the room. Either side there were rows upon rows of shelves, all of them reaching the ceiling and all of the filled with books.

It was from behind one of these bookshelves, one fairly close to Sigyn, that a large grey wolf suddenly appeared.

Sigyn froze as she stared at its large black eyes. It was impossible to miss the long sharp teeth that were currently being bared to her, a low growl being emitted through them. It was currently crouched low as it stalked towards her, but Sigyn was sure that if it stood to its full height the top of its head would have reached her shoulder.

Sigyn started to shake in terror as she made a long sharp blade of ice appear in her hands. There was no way she would be able to stop the creature from killing her, but she damn well knew she wasn't going to go down in such a way without a fight, even if her fight was an insignificant one compared to the wolf's strength.

Sigyn nearly jumped out of her skin as the wolf let out a loud, vicious bark. Oh Norns, this was it.

As the wolf crouched even lower, ready to lunge itself towards her, a commanding shout came from behind the same bookshelf the wolf had emerged from.

"Fenrir!"

The wolf immediately stopped growling and stood up from its crouch. Though its stance was no longer threatening, Sigyn still didn't let her guard down.

Prince Loki turned out to be the source of the voice. Sigyn hadn't recognised it as she had never heard him speak in such a tone.

The prince's eyes widened for a moment when he first saw Sigyn before swiftly turning impassive.

A wide smirk crept across his face when he saw the ice dagger in her grasp. "I wouldn't try to harm Fenrir if I were you. It would most likely end in your demise. "

Although Sigyn didn't appreciate the jibe, she still kept a tight grip on the blade and continued to look at the wolf with wary eyes.

Loki noticed that her discomfort remained. "He won't harm you. Not unless I tell him to."

Her narrowed eyes flashed to his to see that he was still smirking. When she made eye contact with him he beckoned her over with his fingers.

When she continued to make no indication of moving he ordered the wolf to sit, and crouched next to him, one hand stroking the furry neck, the other held out to Sigyn.

Slowly she moved to place the dagger down on the large wooden table and carefully made her way over to the prince and the wolf.

She stopped when she was just a couple of feet away from them, still not taking her eyes off the hound.

Flinching when she felt something touch her, Sigyn looked to see that Loki had leant forward to gently twist his long fingers around her wrist.

He gave a slight tug of encouragement and when she still didn't move, he spoke. "You will have to get used to him eventually."

Sigyn blushed slightly at the reminder of what she was to Prince Loki now. Soon they would share living quarters and presumably the wolf would live in them too.

She swallowed nervously before cautiously lowering herself to her knees beside Loki.

Keeping hold of her wrist, Loki moved her hand to the top of the wolf's head.

Tentatively she sank her fingers into the soft ashy fur, and began to scratch the tips of her fingers gently on his skull.

The wolf closed his eyes and raised his large head slightly in an attempt to gain more pressure, obviously enjoying Sigyn's touch.

"He seems to have taken to you quite well despite his initial greeting."

She looked up to Loki to see him still smiling, though now it was less patronising.

"He's magnificent... Fenrir," she said, testing the feel of the name.

She became more confident and moved to scratch under his chin, then behind his ear. He nuzzled into her palm, clearly enjoying her touch.

There was silence for a few minutes as Sigyn petted Fenrir until she gently broke it.

"I... I'm sorry for everything that has happened. It was not my intention to trap you into anything. I am very grateful for your offer to help me. If I had any idea it would result in this I wouldn't have -,"

"It appears, My Lady," he interrupted her babbling, "that I am no more trapped in this arrangement than you are. It was my parents who decided on this. I must admit I am curious to know their reasons for our engagement."

Sigyn frowned. "Is it not because we were alone in my room?"

Loki smirked. "It is a small scandal. I highly doubt they care. No, they have other reasons."

"But why else would they want us to marry?"

"That is precisely what I want to know."

Before either of them said anything else, Fenrir sat up straight and stared intently at the library door, ears flat against his head, a growl rumbling in his chest.

"Fenrir," Loki said in the same commanding tone as before.

Suddenly the door opened slightly and Amma poked her head through.

As soon as she did so, Fenrir charged towards her, growling and barking viciously, knocking Sigyn over in the process.

With a squeak Amma quickly retreated and slammed the door shut just in time for Fenrir to reach it and start jumping up and scratching the wood, deafening barks ripping through his throat.

Loki was quick to help Sigyn to her feet. When she tried to run to the wolf, Loki kept a firm grip on her arm. He was reluctant to go to Fenrir himself when he was in such a state of aggression, so he was certainly unwilling to let Sigyn go near him.

She tugged insistently against his hand. "Please, I need to go to her."

"And do what? There's not much even I can do when he's in such a state. He clearly dislikes her. Perhaps he has good reason to."

Sigyn's eyes widened. "She's my maid."

"Well, maybe you should consider getting a new one."

"No! She is the only person who hasn't treated me differently because of my powers. Besides why should I have to change my maid just because you can't control your dog?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Why would she do such a stupid thing? He was a prince and would soon be her husband; she should not be talking back at him.

When his hand left her arm she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the blow she was surely about to recieve.

It was only when the sound of his retreating footsteps reached her ears that she opened her eyes to see him walking to the library door where Fenrir was sitting calmly. Amma must have run away, not that Sigyn could blame her.

Without another word, Loki exited the room, his large wolf at his heels.

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the room. The dull thud seemed to be the perfect sound to match the sinking feeling she had in her heart.

* * *

**A.N. Not the best, but I hope you liked Fenrir's introduction. He's being a bit of a grouch with Amma, isnt he? Anyway, let me know is you spot any mistakes (Ive fixed quite a few from the last chapter) and let me know what you think. Until next time xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Are you ready for the big wedding! WOOOOOO! Bit of a warning; this story is rated M for a reason that will be made clear in THIS CHAPTER! A big thanks to all the follows/favourites/reviews, and to anyone who has found me on Vine/Tumblr. One of the people who I've met through Vine has started to beta for me beginning with this chapter. They don't have a fanfic account, but they know who they are ;) Anyway, enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 7

The day of the wedding had arrived. Sigyn felt hollow as maids fluttered around her prodding, poking, pulling, pushing.

She couldn't pay attention to the beautiful white gown she had been adorned in nor the way her hair had been intricately styled. All she could think about was her last encounter with Prince Loki. She hadn't seen him since the incident in the library and had hoped to apologise, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Well, he couldn't for much longer, at least Sigyn hoped he couldn't. How embarrassing would that be? Standing at the altar alone waiting for someone who would never come. Admittedly she had thought about doing that very thing, but couldn't bring herself to embarrass him like that.

She couldn't decide whether Loki would have the same opinion; she didn't know him well enough. Oh, Norns, what if he did leave her there? Would she be made to marry Theoric? She knew she would prefer not to marry either of them, but if she had to decide, Sigyn knew she would choose to marry Loki. She didn't know why. She just knew that the idea of being married to Loki felt... right? No, she needed to stop thinking too much. It was just because she was slightly frightened of Theoric, wasn't it?

She was saved from her own deep ponderings by the feel of a gentle hand on her arm.

She turned to see Amma's kind face before the maid spoke. "My Lady, the queen has come. She wishes to speak with you."

Sigyn turned to see Queen Frigga, dressed elegantly with a comforting smile on her face.

"My Queen," Sigyn murmured as she started to curtsey.

Frigga rushed forward. "No, no, don't worry about that; you don't want to crease your dress." She gently squeezed Sigyn's shoulder with one hand whilst the other held out a square velvet box. "For you."

Sigyn carefully took the little box and opened it to reveal a necklace. The thin chain was an aged gold colour. An oval gem, about the size of an eye hung from it. When it moved in the light, the colours flickered between purple, blue, yellow, green, pink and many more. The stone was inlaid in a bed of metal the same colour as the chain. It was beautiful.

She stared with wide eyes. "I... I couldn't possibly accept this."

"Don't be silly. Of course you can. It is a tradition for the women in my family. I received it from my mother on my wedding day, and it was given to her by my grandmother on her wedding day. Since I have no daughters of my own I thought it fitting to give it to you and you can pass it on yourself one day. After all, by the end of the day you will be my daughter."

Sigyn could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She had never been given anything so precious and the fact that it signified so much made it even more special.

"Oh, my dear." Frigga pulled Sigyn in for an embrace.

Sigyn grasped the queen tightly. "I'm sorry, it's just... I've never had a mother before."

"Darling," Frigga pulled away to wipe the tears from Sigyn's eyes, "I knew Hallótta quite well. Your mother would have been proud of you. She would be sad to have missed this day. The least I can do is reassure her that you will be cared for."

When more tears escaped from Sigyn's eyes the queen swiped them away with her thumb. "Now, now, you are getting married today. Your eyes can't be red and blotchy."

A small giggle escaped Sigyn's lips as she sniffed and tried to compose herself.

"Here let me," the queen took the necklace from her hands as the bride struggled to fasten the clasp at the back of her neck.

It fell to about an inch above her breasts. Sigyn picked it up in her fingers to study the way the colours changed.

A booming knock at the door interrupted them.

"Sigyn, are you ready? It's time." Her father's voice resonated through the solid wood.

When he entered he bowed deeply upon seeing the queen.

Frigga nodded graciously before turning back to Sigyn. "I had best go and take my seat. Good luck, Sigyn." She gave the girl one last hug before gracefully leaving the room.

Hugin held his arm out to his daughter and she took it silently.

All the way to the grand hall neither of them said a word. It was only when they stopped just outside of the large golden doors that Hugin spoke. "You look beautiful, Sigyn. I wish your mother could see you."

She looked up to her father with wide eyes. However, before she could respond, music started playing and the doors opened noisily.

Sigyn's legs felt like lead as her father guided her down the long aisle. The grand hall was full to the brim with courtiers who had come to see their prince be married.

Shy by nature, Sigyn cringed slightly at the whispers flitting through the crowd as she walked past them all, probably ladies gossiping about the suddenness of the marriage or how pretty her dress was.

Nearing the end of the aisle she glanced up to see Odin and Loki facing her. The All-Father at the centre, the prince slightly to his left.

When they arrived, Hugin placed his daughter's hand in Loki's before going to take his seat.

Sigyn felt sick. She had yet to look Loki in the eye and remained with her head bowed throughout the ceremony, nodding, speaking vows when she had to, and of course exchanging rings.

Before she knew it, she was closing her eyes tight as Loki placed a hand along her jaw line and leant in to touch his lips to hers. Applause erupted all around them, though Sigyn could barely hear it from the stupor she was in. Her legs seemed to move of their own accord as Loki led her to the large dining room.

Before the party started to eat, the customs continued as Loki knelt down in front of Sigyn and presented her with a sword. It was tradition for a husband to present his wife with a sword on their wedding day so that she could look after it for their first born son. Sigyn took it carefully, feeling slightly awkward at having a prince kneeling to her. Despite the fact that she was officially a princess now, it still felt strange.

A little while into the feast, Loki offered his hand to her as the music started. Sigyn gently took it and he led her to the dance floor. He placed a hand on her hip as he began to move her fluidly in a dance similar to the one they had performed when they first met. Sigyn allowed herself to relax as the music swirled around her.

As the day carried on, she danced with her brother, her father, Prince Thor and Loki again before finally returning to her seat.

Dark began to creep across the sky and people began to leave, exhausted from dancing and drunk from too much mead.

Then came the part that Sigyn was dreading. She knew what was meant to happen on the wedding night; the head physician to women, Eir, had come to speak to her about it the previous night. When Loki stood and held out his hand she had to physically stop herself from grabbing her skirts and dashing out of the hall.

But she didn't do that. Instead she took Loki's pale, long-fingered hand and allowed him to lead her from the hall, up the stairs and along the winding corridors until they reached their chambers.

Sigyn couldn't stop herself from giving a small jump when Loki closed the door to their bedroom with a soft click.

Her heart sped up as he turned to face her and took off the golden horned helmet he had been wearing all day. As he walked over to place it atop a chest of drawers, Sigyn brought her trembling hands up to start taking down her hair. Being used to simply pulling it out of a single long braid, she struggled as she fumbled with the numerous pins and flowers entwined in her pale blonde locks.

Silently Loki walked up behind her and gently pushed her hands away as he untangled the trinkets for her. When her hair fell in curls down her back, he gently swept it over her right shoulder before placing his fingers at the ties to her dress.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out before he could start unlacing. His fingers paused as she carried on. "I apologise for what I said in the library."

Loki's hands moved to her shoulders and turned her to face him. She noticed an unidentifiable emotion flicker in his emerald gaze.

When he remained silent she carried on. "I deeply regret what happened. I shouldn't have spoken to you in such a way. I wanted to take back the words as soon as I had said them."

He deeply breathed in and then out through his nose. "I wouldn't have minded if there was a reason for it, but it was uncalled for." He paused to stroke her waist-length curls. "Seeing your regret, and if you promise to never step out of line in such a way again, I will forget that it ever happened."

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, My Prince."

"Sigyn, not only are we now wed, but we are in the privacy of our bedchamber. I think that is enough reason to call me by my name."

"Yes, My… Loki."

He gave her a small smirk before turning her back around to start unlacing her dress. His fingers were light as they tugged at the ties.

As his hands went lower down her back and she felt her dress opening, Sigyn's breathing increased and her heart pounded in her chest. When it was loose enough, the beautiful white gown fell to her feet, leaving her in only her shift.

Trembling, she turned to face him and noticed how his eyes darkened as she brought her hands up to unclip the clasps at each of his shoulders. The green cloak slid down his back and fell to the floor with a dull thump.

His voice was deeper than usual when he spoke. "Would you go to the bed?"

Sigyn tentatively walked over to the large bed. The linen was fresh and must have been changed during the wedding. She sat on the edge and slipped her shoes off before kicking them to the side.

She twisted her fingers together as she breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart._ Come on, Sigyn, it has to be done. _

The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to look up. Loki had removed his armour, shirt and boots leaving him only in his breeches. A blush spread across her face as he caught her studying his pale chest. His muscles were not large, but long and lean. A thin line of dark hair ran from his navel down to the waistband of his trousers and, presumably, lower.

He carefully sat down beside her, his bare arm brushing along hers.

She shivered at the slight contact, jumping when his right hand moved to her own to untangle her fingers. He trailed his fingers up her left arm where it left a trail of goosebumps. His hand went from her arm, to her shoulder, to her neck before finally cupping her cheek. He stroked her cheekbone tenderly with his thumb before leaning forward to press his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle but insistent. It deepened as he used his lips to open hers and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. A beautiful ache flickered between her legs and a gasp caught in her throat.

Her hands seemed to move of their own accord as they trailed up his bare chest, round the back of his neck and into his dark locks. She couldn't help but feel slightly smug as he shivered in pleasure from her touch.

Her breathing grew heavy as he lowered her onto the bed.

He broke their lips apart as he climbed atop of her, his green eyes hooded.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands crept under the hem of her shift and began to pull it up her legs. His fingers crawled up her thighs and then the sides of her body before he pulled the final thing guarding her virtue over her head.

She opened her eyes to see him removing his breeches and quickly looked away from what was revealed to her. Oh, Norns. How was that going to fit inside her? She couldn't stop thinking about the excruciating pain it would surely bring.

"Where is Fenrir?" she blurted out.

Loki paused and looked down at her in confusion.

"It's just that I thought he would be staying with us and I was wondering why he wasn't here."

Loki attempted to use a calming tone. "He's in the kennels. I did not think you would want him bothering us tonight."

"Oh."

Once she had remained quiet for a few seconds, Loki leant down to kiss her again. As his tongue entwined with hers, his hand traced up her ribs before moving to gently cup her left breast.

She gasped as she pulled her lips away from his. "Will he be alright in the kennels? I really don't mind him being here. We could go and get him -."

His loud sigh cut her off and he pressed his forehead to her neck.

After a moment, he raised his head to look her in the eyes. He lifted his hand and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I realise you are nervous, Sigyn. If you just breath deeply and relax I promise that you will feel pleasure."

She stared up into his deep emerald eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Taking a deep breath she shifted, opening her legs to cradle him.

One of his hands braced himself above her while the other curled around her hip. Then it slowly lowered to the top of her legs and he dipped a long thin finger into her folds.

Gasping, she sat up on her elbows. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, just relax. I am making sure your body is ready for me." He touched his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Lie back and feel."

As soon as she settled back into the bedding, her breath hitched as his finger slowly trailed up and down her folds. Each time he reached the top he would rub against the little bundle of nerves that she didn't even know existed, and each time he dipped lower he would slip his finger about an inch inside of her.

Her muscles started to relax as a delicious warmth spread through them. Her head fell back against the pillows and she gripped the bed sheets in her fists as the pleasure was gradually getting more and more intense.

She couldn't help but let out a small moan as his head lowered to her right breast and his tongue quickly flicked back and forth against the tip. As the bud hardened, he moved across to do the same to her left. Sigyn couldn't stop her back from arching up in a desperate attempt to gain more pressure.

She whimpered quietly when both his mouth and his hand pulled away from her. She saw him smirk at her obvious arousal.

Loki shifted so that he was positioned at her entrance. As his hand trailed down her thigh to hook it over his hip, her eyes flashed up to his. His pupils were so dilated that only a thin sliver of green could be noticed around the edge.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he began to push into her. He slowly sank into her and she squirmed a little bit, trying to fight the urge to push him away. He stilled when he reached the barrier of her maidenhood, gazing intently at every emotion that flickered across her face. Licking her lips, she opened her eyes and nodded to him.

He pushed inside her, all the way to the hilt. Sigyn gave out a small cry and grasped his shoulders as he stilled, waiting for her to become accustomed to him. After a few deep breaths, she opened her screwed up eyes to see his face marred with a frown of effort.

Taking a final deep breath she whispered shakily, "Loki."

He took that as a sign to carry on, and he started slowly moving inside of her.

When her eyes squeezed shut again, he commanded, "Look at me," in a whisper.

Sigyn's crystal blue eyes flashed open to stare into Loki's emerald green pair that were so dark she could only just see the colour of them.

They maintained eye contact as he pushed in and out, in and out, making sure to be slow and gentle for her as he brushed her inner walls.

Gradually the warmth pooled in her stomach once more and her muscles relaxed as pleasure, even more intense than when he had had his fingers on her, slowly spread through her body. The feeling grew stronger and stronger with each thrust.

He quickened the pace slightly as he noticed her becoming more comfortable. Tentatively, her thighs tightened slightly as they cradled his hips, and she started to whimper in time with his heavy pants.

She couldn't stop her eyelids from flickering shut as the burning sensation in her belly heightened and Loki's thrusts became harder and more erratic. After a moment, she began to shyly start pushing her hips up to meet his, curious about what she felt when they pushed against each other at once. This seemed to please him greatly and he started to grunt and moan each time they joined. Sigyn's eyes opened at the sound and a bolt of panic shot through her at what she saw. She could see the condensation puffing out of his mouth with each breath.

Her hips stilled and she snatched her hands away from his shoulders, staring in horror at the small flakes of ice where her fingers had been. How could he not have noticed? The feelings he was sparking inside her were causing her to lose control of her powers. Oh, Norns, what if she hurt him?

Suddenly his thrusts became a lot faster and harder, and his grunts became louder and rougher, as if he was trying to reach some sort of conclusion.

She couldn't help but moan as the fire in her belly intensified impossibly further. She could feel herself climbing to some sort of peak, the pressure building as if she might explode. She had to stop it. If she allowed herself to erupt who knew what damage she could do to him at the blast of power that would surely burst forth.

She scrunched her eyes shut and tightened her muscles, her hands fisting the sheets as she desperately tried to reign in the delicious feeling.

Loki started to shake and his eyes rolled back into his skull as his release spilled into her, waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

His shuddering seemed to make something spike inside Sigyn and she nearly let go, but with a desperate, "No!" she managed to quash it down, thankful that it subsided easily due to Loki's stillness.

Her eyes remained tightly shut as she both heard and felt his heavy breathing mingling with hers.

Loki remained above her for a few moments before sliding out of her and moving away. Sigyn opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

She stared at his long pale back and flinched when he hissed furiously, "What. Was. That?"

Her mouth went dry and when she didn't reply immediately, his head snapped round so that he could glare at her with blazing green eyes.

"You think me incapable, beneath pleasuring you? You think me unworthy? You were enjoying it, why did you not let me give you that peak of ecstasy?" His voice was laced with rage, but Sigyn thought that, maybe, there was a hint of underlying hurt in his tone. No, there couldn't. Why would there be?

She felt vulnerable as his sharp gaze stared down at her trembling naked body. Tears pricked her eyes as she whispered, "N-No, no, no. I-It isn't that." She swallowed. "Could you not feel it? The cold? I don't know what it was that I was feeling, but it was making me lose control of my magic. I couldn't… I couldn't… I was afraid of hurting you. I didn't know what was going to happen if I… I do not know."

Suddenly, he loomed over her and his body was pressed against hers once more. "You think you need to protect me? You think you could hurt me?" he snarled. "You have no idea how strong I am."

Her eyes widened and a tear escaped, rolling down her cheek as she whispered, "I was just -,"

"No!" he yelled, cutting her off. He brought his face down so that their lips were millimetres apart. "I have _never_ left _any_ woman unsatisfied, and I do not intend to start tonight, not with _my wife_." he spat through his teeth.

Sigyn couldn't help the spike of heat between her legs at his words.

He shifted, nipping at her neck and shoulder with his teeth as he slid down. When he reached her breasts, he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses all over them, causing her back to arch off the bed. His long fingers stroked down her sides, over her hips and down to her thighs. Then the tip of his sharp tongue trailed a line down her quivering stomach, dipping into her navel before moving to each of her hips to place a kiss on them. She grew weak as the yearning sensation smouldered inside her, his persuasive mouth making her believe his words, and squirm with delight.

He pulled away for a brief moment before brushing his lips across her inner thighs. A soft gasp escaped her as his mouth and tongue plunged into her folds. His tongue circled the little bud before swiping down and pushing into her opening.

She writhed uncontrollably on the bed as his magical tongue pleasured her, all of her worries and thoughts seemed pointless as the sensation overwhelmed her. When she reached her peak the feeling was so intense that it was nearly excruciating. She clawed at the bed and cried out loudly as her whole body arched. Wave after wave of pleasure licked through her as Loki continued to thrust his tongue inside of her. She collapsed, her arms dropping either side of her and she felt as if she would faint.

Loki crawled back up and lay to the side, pulling her shaking body into his arms and holding her against his chest. Sigyn opened her eyes when she felt cold drops of wetness on her face to see snow gently drifting down onto the bed.

"You see," Loki whispered, his breath moving her hair, "that is all that happens."

All she could do was sigh contently. Then a thought came to her. "Why could you not feel my body getting cold?"

Loki remained silent for a few moments, contemplating his answer. "I do not know." He took a deep breath. "Put it out of your mind. Sleep."

Sigyn nuzzled into his chest and let the exhaustion take over her.

* * *

**A.N. Phew! What did you think? I hope it was ok, it's the first smut I've written. Yeah... I have no idea what Asgardian weddings are like in the Marvel universe, but I tried to research a little into viking weddings and thats where that whole deal with the sword comes from. Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think x**

**p.s. here are what Sigyn's dress, hair and necklace from Frigga look like:**

**DRESS: if you google 'medieval wedding dresses' it should be the seventh one and it should have a blue background.**

**HAIR: google 'weddinggawker braided updos' it's the first one that comes up.**

**NECKLACE: google 'topshop oval mood stone necklace', it's the first one.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hellooooooooooo! How are you delightful lovelies doing? Soooooo here is the new chapter. My brilliant beta has just got a fanfic account: Prettyyoungthingy. Yeeeaaaahhhh bit of an angsty chapter here, hope you can take it :) Just a note, I've gotten rid of the links for the dress, hair and necklace in the last chapter and have given directions to find pictures instead. Thank you all so much for all your reviews/follows/favourites. I really do appreciate it. Anyway... enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Loki sat at his desk in the main room to his and Sigyn's apartments. He had his head in a large brown leather bound book about some sort of magic.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on his reading. Sigyn lounged on one of the plush velvet sofas, throwing small flurries of snow for Fenrir to try and catch. Whenever the wolf bit at the snow it melted as soon as it touched his tongue. He didn't quite understand where the snow was going and was becoming more determined each time Sigyn tossed more at him.

Loki sounded exasperated when he spoke. "Could you please stop that? I am trying to read."

Sigyn ignored him, and threw another flurry for Fenrir.

"Sigyn," Loki said in a warning tone.

She sighed loudly and rolled over onto her stomach. "There is nothing to do," she moaned.

"There are plenty of books in here. Pick one and read it. Quietly."

"I did nothing but read when I lived with my father, I am sick of it. I want to _do something_. Something interesting or _exciting_."

Loki looked at her for another moment before returning his attention to his book.

With a loud sigh Sigyn laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Maybe sleeping would pass the time. She jumped when something nudged her ribs. Her eyes snapped open to see Fenrir's large muzzle nuzzling at her, wanting to continue with the game.

She stood up, moved away from the wolf's pestering and started to walk around the room. When she neared Loki, she came up behind him and leant over his shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"I thought you said you were sick of reading," he grumbled.

"That doesn't mean that I am sick of conversation."

"For goodness sake, Sigyn," he turned to face her, "There must be something you can do. I don't remember mother ever getting bored."

"Well she is the queen, there are plenty of duties that require her attention."

"In that case, I hope you are queen one day."

Sigyn raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Loki demanded in a booming voice.

The door opened slightly and Amma slid inside and gave them both a curtsey. "Pardon me, My Prince, may I speak to the princess?"

He gave a curt nod.

"Princess, I just noticed what a lovely day it is and I wondered if you would like to go for a walk?"

"That sounds like a good idea. You should get some fresh air, Sigyn." Loki's voice hinted that his words were more of a command than a suggestion.

Sigyn looked him in the eyes for a few seconds, challenging him before turning to face the maid. "Thank you, Amma, I will."

She smiled. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No thank you, I'll let you carry on with your work."

The maid gave another curtsey before exiting the room.

Sigyn slipped into the sleeping chamber to put on a more substantial pair of boots for her walk. When she came out Loki spoke once more, not taking his eyes off his book. "Take Fenrir with you, he keeps whining for you to carry on playing that game with him."

* * *

About an hour into her walk, Sigyn was still throwing snow for Fenrir to catch. "I wish I could be as easily amused as you," she spoke gently as his jaws snapped shut once more.

The day truly was a lovely one. The sun was shining but there was a nice breeze that made the temperature just right. Sigyn had ventured beyond the palace, liking the new experience of being free. She had avoided the market, unsure of who knew about her powers now and whether they would be scared of her. Instead she found herself in a forest on the outskirts of the city, fascinated by the tall trees with their different shaped leaves.

Suddenly Fenrir crouched low and a feral growl ripped through his throat. Sigyn jumped at the abrupt noise and her eyes widened as she looked in the direction the wolf was facing. She couldn't see anything through the dense trees.

"Fenrir," she let out a panicked whisper. The wolf started to back towards her into a protective stance.

Sigyn's heart skipped a beat and the air rushed out of her lungs at what she saw emerge from the trees.

The creature that came forth was disgusting. Its grey skin was wrinkled and its face was twisted up in a vile snarl, showing crooked yellow teeth. Though it was only about five feet tall it had stocky arms and legs that showed its strength. Sigyn recognised it from a book she had once read; it was a rock troll.

Fenrir barked viciously as the troll took a heavy step towards them. Sigyn could not stop her hands from trembling as she spoke. "What do you want?" Her voice was surprisingly strong.

A gravelly laugh came from it before it spoke in a rough voice. "You, Ice Witch."

Sigyn gasped as it unsheathed a rusty sword and stomped towards her. Before Fenrir could lunge at it, Sigyn held up her hands, palms facing the troll, and shot a blast of freezing energy at it. She only stopped when the troll was completely covered in a thick layer of ice, rendering it immobile.

She only had a second to feel relief before Fenrir spun and lunged at something behind her. Sigyn turned in time to see the wolf claw at a second troll. The creature cried out in pain at the large gash Fenrir left on its arm. This one held a large axe and was currently swinging it towards Fenrir. Quick as a flash, Sigyn threw another blast at the troll, giving it the same fate as the first.

Fenrir didn't rest for a second before growling at presumably another troll behind her. She spun before Fenrir could reach her. She saw a twisted grey face grinning viciously and a large fist swinging towards her. Then a large pain erupted in her right temple and everything went black.

* * *

The darkness was bewildering. At first there was a strange series of thumping noises, as if someone was drumming their fingers on a table. Suddenly the drumming stopped, and distant echo-like voices could be heard. The voices were followed by a weightless feeling and a gliding, floating-like motion. Familiar voices could be heard, different from the first. They sounded panicked, worried. There was a sudden sea of comfort that felt as if one was lying on a soft fluffy cloud.

* * *

Sigyn's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a gasp. She looked around rapidly and was dazed to find that she was in the bed she shared with Loki in their chambers, wearing nothing but her night-dress.

"Princess."

Sigyn's head snapped to the far right side of the room to see the physician Eir standing over an array of herbs.

The physician, who looked around the same age as the queen, started to walk towards Sigyn with a mug of something. When she arrived at her side she held it out. "Drink this, Princess, it will help with the pain."

Sigyn took the cup. "I don't feel any -," she was cut off as a vicious stabbing sensation shot through her right temple.

Eir raised her eyebrows at Sigyn who responded by taking a large mouthful of the mixture. She choked and nearly spat it out; it tasted vile.

"You must drink it," Eir commanded.

Sigyn took a deep breath in through her nose before swallowing. A shudder rattled through her.

She held the cup out to Eir who responded with, "All of it."

Sigyn sighed and as she gulped gown another mouthful the door burst open. She used this distraction to lean over and put the disgusting medicine on the bed-side table.

"Sigyn." It was the queen's relief filled voice that she heard first. Frigga rushed over to the left side of the bed, followed by Fandral, and Loki went to the right where Eir had been before she stepped back.

"How are you feeling?" her brother asked.

"Just a bit..." she shook her head. "I'm sorry. How... how did I get back here?"

"Fenrir carried you back." Loki spoke for the first time and Sigyn looked to him, silently holding his gaze for a few seconds.

"You gave us quite a fright." The queen interrupted them. "There was blood covering half of your face and neck."

Sigyn looked to her with wide eyes and brought her hand up to her head. She could feel a cotton bandage against the right side of her forehead.

"I could heal it for you now, Princess," Eir said as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Why did you not do it earlier?" Sigyn asked, nervous of what was to happen.

"I dislike to treat patients in this way when they are unconscious, it can be quite... traumatic."

"What?" Sigyn flinched away from Eir's approaching hand.

"It's fine, Sister," Sigyn looked to Fandral when he spoke, "I have been treated by Eir thousands of times, she's quite brilliant."

Sigyn looked back at the physician and reluctantly nodded.

Eir gently removed the bandage on Sigyn's wound. "Do you mind holding the princess' head steady, My Prince?"

Loki curled his fingers to cup the back of Sigyn's head, his palm resting against her neck.

The moment his hand stilled, Sigyn felt a rush of heat from Eir's fingers. The sensation was dizzying and caused her eyelids to droop. In the distant recesses of her mind Sigyn understood why the physician wanted Loki to hold her head still. It surely would have flopped to the side if not for his firm grip.

Suddenly the warm feeling of faintness snapped away. Sigyn gasped as Eir removed her hand and her vision focused once more.

Loki brought his hand around to the small pink patch of skin that had once been an injury and inspected it. Tentatively stroking it, he said, "Does that hurt?"

"No." She tried to dampen the shiver that his delicate touch was causing.

"It should fade completely within a few days," Eir said as she reached for the cup of medicine that Sigyn had discarded. When Eir tried to hand it to her she leant away slightly. "You have healed me. Surely I don't have to drink it now."

Eir just nodded and pushed the cup into Sigyn's hands. "You will have a ferocious pain in your head otherwise."

Sigyn sighed and reluctantly gulped down the rest of the vile concoction as quickly as she could. She glared at her brother when she heard him chuckling at her.

Frigga leant over and squeezed Sigyn's hand. "Thank you for everything, Eir. You may return to your other duties now."

Eir bowed her head before gathering up her things and leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Fandral spoke. "What happened, Sister?"

Sigyn looked to her brother and her eyes widened. She had managed to forget what had happened for the few moments since she had woken, but now it all came rushing back to her. "Rock trolls."

"What?" It was Loki who spoke.

She turned to him. "There were three of them. They attacked Fenrir and I."

There was a pause before her brother spoke again. "In the forest on the edge of the city?"

"Yes." Sigyn frowned. "How did you -."

"The wolf led a group of us there."

Sigyn spoke before Fandral could say any more. "So you must have seen them. I froze two of them. Fenrir must have got to the other one, the one who hit me."

There was a long awkward silence in which her brother refused to meet her eyes. The queen looked slightly sympathetic and Loki just narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What?" she asked, confused. They clearly all knew something that she did not.

Fandral eventually looked up at her. "There was nothing there, Sigyn. Only a bit of blood. Yours, from your head."

She frowned. "No, there must have been. You must have been at the wrong place. Or maybe they were moved."

Sigyn was slightly surprised when Frigga suddenly grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"What could have happened to them?" she asked.

"Sister," Fandral spoke again after taking a deep breath, "you hit your head very hard. It's understandable for you to be… confused."

"No," Sigyn snapped. She knew exactly what her brother was trying to say. "I didn't hit my head, it was hit by a rock troll."

"It isn't like them to be above ground during daylight hours, especially so near the city."

"Well, they were." She was getting angry now. "You think I am mad don't you?"

"No, of course not," Frigga spoke gently whilst rubbing the back of her hand.

Tears started to prick at the corner of Sigyn's eyes. "They were there. They knew about me. They called me Ice Witch." She furiously wiped at the single tear that had escaped. "They said they wanted me for something."

"What would they want you for, Sister?"

It was more the way Fandral spoke than his actual words that made Sigyn's anger intensify. The slightly condescending tone made her snap. "Do _not_ speak to me like that. I am not a little girl any more. I do not make up stories. There _were_ trolls there today, and one of them _did_ hit me."

"Fandral," Loki interjected, "Fenrir did seem particularly aggressive when he brought her back. It does suggest some sort of threat."

"He's an aggressive animal. We all know he's protective over Sigyn. He could have just been trying to keep her safe after she tripped and knocked her head on a rock."

Loki had to quickly grasp his wife's shoulders as she lunged forward towards her brother, shouting. "Stop treating me like a child! I am a woman now!" She clenched her hands tightly, but it didn't stop the ice from spreading across the bed-sheets.

Fandral stood up. "If you want to be treated like a woman then you should start acting like one!"

The queen also rose, and in true motherly fashion she said, "Stop it, both of you! Fandral, leave, now. Sigyn, calm yourself and go to sleep. Shouting will not help you recover."

The siblings did not need to be told twice. Fandral stormed out quickly, fists clenched and back ramrod straight. The Queen stayed for a few moments to make sure the ice retreated and Sigyn lay down in the bed before gliding from the room.

Though she was in the correct position to sleep, Sigyn's body was nowhere near relaxed enough. Her posture was tense and her breathing was heavy with her suppressed anger.

When Loki looked as if he were about to say something, she spoke. "Forgive me, My Prince, but if you do not mind, I think I would prefer to be alone at this moment."

Loki frowned when he heard her voice. It was thick with tears. He was shocked at the pain he felt for her. It wasn't just sympathy, it was empathy. He knew exactly what it felt like to be undermined or trodden on by an elder brother. He also knew that he too would prefer to be alone if he was in this situation.

He rose and stood by the bed for a few moments before a strange feeling of tenderness overwhelmed him. He leant down to gently caress the skin where her wound had been, and running the tips of his fingers along the top of her head, he stroked her hair lightly. Loki straightened up with a sigh before walking across the room. When he reached the door, he couldn't stop himself from looking back at his wife one last time before stepping out and closing the door behind him. The wood slammed a little louder than he had intended, as if he was unconsciously trying to shut out the unfamiliar emotions he was starting to feel for her.

* * *

**A.N. I hoped you liked! Please let me know what you think. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you have a lovely easter x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! So here it is, the new chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favourites, I really appreciate every one of you. A big thank you to my beta Prettyyoungthing, she's pretty amazeballs. ALSO, AN IMPORTANT NOTE: I have created a new blog on Tumblr completely dedicated to this fic. I will post loads of cool stuff that is relevant e.g. I've put up pics of Sigyn's wedding dress. If you find me, just let me know who you are and I'll follow you back, it's called sigyn-ice-goddess Anyway, I hope you enjoy! p.s. more M rated stuff coming up ;)**

Chapter 9

Loki awoke to the loud hammering of raindrops on the window. He stretched to try and rid himself of the last claws of sleep, and was surprised to find he could spread across most of the bed without hitting anything. He sat up and looked around to notice that Sigyn was not in their bedchamber.

Sighing, he rose and decided to find out where she had gotten to. Yesterday had been upsetting for her and he didn't want her doing something silly.

After dressing, he walked out of the bedroom and entered the main living area and was thankful to see Sigyn there. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, dressed in her white night-dress with Fenrir's huge grey head filling her lap, and the book he had been reading the day before laid out in front of her. Her eyes, though looking at the open page, didn't seem to actually be seeing it and had a glazed look as if her mind was somewhere else.

"I thought reading bored you." He spoke suddenly.

She jumped and her head snapped to look at him, eyes wide. She stared at him for a few moments as her face dropped from surprised to melancholy. "It seems a sane thing to do."

He frowned when she looked down and started stroking Fenrir's head. She was obviously still upset about the events of the previous day. Loki didn't know what to say or do, so just walked over to stand a few feet in front of her. Both she and the wolf looked up at his presence, waiting for him to speak.

"I should inform you that I will be going to Vanaheim tomorrow with my brother, Sif and the Warriors Three. A friend of ours will be celebrating her birthday and she has invited us."

Sigyn looked at him, taking in his words, showing no emotion. "How long will you be gone?"

"A day, two at the most. No more than that."

She nodded and looked back down at Fenrir, breaking the eye contact between them. "I suppose it will be good to avoid my brother for a few days."

Loki seemed as if he was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

He called for them to enter, and Amma did so with a concerned look in her brown eyes. "Excuse me, My Prince, I hope I am not disturbing anything." She waited and when Loki didn't respond she carried on. "The princess' father is here."

Sigyn looked up. "Where?"

"In the throne room, Princess, with the king."

Sigyn nodded and looked to Loki. "I imagine he wants to see me about yesterday." She stood and looked back to the maid. "Would you help me get dressed, please, Amma?"

"Of course, My Lady."

Loki decided to take his leave, the large wolf trailing after him.

Sigyn sighed as Amma dressed her. Loki did this a lot. He would go off and do something during the day and when he came back he wouldn't discuss it with her. Even if it was the most boring thing, Sigyn thought it would be nice for him to tell her about his day. Though they had only been married for three weeks, she had hoped that they would be a bit closer, or that she would at least know more about him at this point. Even at night when they were in bed, he had not coupled with her since their wedding night. They just lay side by side without acknowledging each other, no intimacy at all.

When Amma was done dressing her she curtsied and left to make the bed, leaving Sigyn to go and find her father.

When she arrived at the doors to the throne room and the guards didn't open the doors for her she frowned in confusion. She was about to say something to them when she overheard a certain sentence uttered by the All-Father.

"How is it that she is like this, Hugin?"

Sigyn froze and remained silent. She knew they were talking about her and wanted to hear her father's answer. She herself didn't have a clue as to how she came by her powers. Whenever she had asked her father he had either changed the subject or shouted at her.

Hugin was quiet for a few tense moments before finally speaking. "It is my fault."

Sigyn's heart skipped a beat.

The All-Father remained silent and waited for the Lord to continue.

Sighing, he carried on. "It was during the war against the Jotuns on Midgard. Just before we left to fight, Hallótta told me that she was with child once more. I was overjoyed of course, and found that I fought with a new purpose; to get home to my wife in time to be with her when our second child came into the world." He paused to take a shaky breath, showing his emotional state. "Towards the end of the battle, when I killed one of the Frost Giants, his father witnessed it. He decided not to kill me. His vengeance was something that I would have to live with. I know not how he knew about my pregnant wife, but he… he… he cursed the child within Hallótta's womb, promised that they would be an outcast.

"When I arrived home I saw that my wife's health was deteriorating. She later died giving birth to Sigyn." Hugin took another deep breath. "The Jotun got his vengeance. It is because of my actions that my daughter is the way she is and my wife is dead."

"It is not uncommon for women to die in child-birth." The king tried to offer some comfort. Thor's birth had been a difficult one for his wife, but she had managed to persevere.

Hugin was shaking his head. "Yes, but it is still my fault. It was no normal ailment that killed Hallótta. Her insides had been frozen. Her lungs could not take in breath and her heart could not beat."

Both of the men's heads snapped to the doors when they heard the sudden sound of swift footsteps getting further away.

Sigyn felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. Her legs moved unconsciously as they sped through the golden corridors. She had no idea where they were taking her, she just knew that she needed to get away. She soon found herself outside, in the palace gardens. She was quickly soaked through by the pelting raindrops, her braid and dress heavy on her, making it harder for her to keep up her speed. Eventually it became too much for her and she collapsed to the ground. When she landed, she made no attempt to rise again, she just lay on the grass, feeling numb as the rain hammered down upon her.

She knew not how long she lay there, letting the feeling of hollowness flow through her. Sigyn felt herself slipping further and further into unconsciousness, the darkness closing in in her vision. The last thing she was aware of was the feel of a large, wet, furry nose nuzzling at her face.

* * *

"Have you found her?" Frigga's voice was frantic as she met up with her youngest son. Since Lord Hugin had come and told them that Sigyn had overheard him telling the All-Father of how she had been cursed, they had all been desperately searching the palace for her.

"No," Loki replied. "I am going to search outside."

Frigga nodded. "Thor is already searching there, you can help widen it."

With a nod, Loki swiftly ran to exit the palace. When he got outside he saw his brother running towards him.

"Loki," he yelled. "Loki, I have found her."

A wave of relief washed through Loki before he shouted back, "Then where is she? Why have you not brought her back?"

"Calm yourself, Brother. Fenrir is there, he won't let anyone near her."

"Take me to her, now."

Loki followed Thor as he ran through the gardens and into the small forest.

_Of course, _Loki thought as they neared the clearing where he had first met her. Why had he not thought of this place first? It is where she always seemed to go when she ran away.

When they arrived, Fenrir's vicious growl could be heard. The large wolf lay against Sigyn, who was curled up in the wet grass. His growling stopped when Loki started to approach, though he still had his sharp black eyes trained on Thor.

Loki knelt beside Sigyn. Gently moving the wet hair from her face, he saw that she was awake. Her blue eyes were open, though they had a glazed shine to them as if they weren't seeing what was in front of them. He shrugged off his outer layer and wrapped the leather around her despite knowing that the cold didn't bother her. Carefully, he slid his arms underneath her and picked her up.

"Fenrir," he ordered the wolf to follow as he headed back to the palace, his wife cradled in his arms.

* * *

Frigga was waiting for them when Loki burst through the doors to their chambers.

His mother exclaimed in surprise and quickly ordered for a bath to be drawn. Amma and another two maids followed the orders swiftly, dragging a large copper tub into the bedroom and fetching buckets of hot water to fill it with.

Loki and Frigga stripped Sigyn, throwing her drenched clothes to the side, and deposited her in the steaming bath. After dismissing the maids, Frigga sat on one side of Sigyn, softly washing her whilst Loki sat opposite.

"What is wrong with her?" Loki spoke as his mother rinsed the soap from Sigyn's hair.

"She's in shock. It isn't surprising really, discovering what she did."

The prince remained silent, observing the way her wet hair stuck to her bare shoulders. "I didn't think it would be like this," he whispered.

"What?"

"Marriage. I thought…"

"You thought that you would be able to carry on living like you did before."

He nodded reluctantly.

"You cannot do that, Loki. You are sharing your life with another person now."

"I didn't ask for this, did I?" he hissed. "You and father made the decision for me. All because of a small scandal."

"There was more to it than that. Do you really think your father would agree to something so important because of an insignificance?" Frigga stroked Sigyn's hair tenderly. "She will be good for you, Loki, in ways that you have yet to understand."

He frowned, about to ask what his mother meant, but was interrupted by her saying, "Shall we get her into bed?"

Loki stood her up while Frigga towelled her dry. He then lifted her out of the bath so that his mother could dress her in her night-gown before carrying her to the bed.

Frigga stroked Sigyn's forehead and whispered comforting words to her until eventually her unfocused eyes fluttered shut and her breathing deepened. The queen made to leave, and when she reached the door she turned back to look at her son who was sat in a chair by the bed. "Look after her," she whispered before leaving quietly.

* * *

A few hours later, Sigyn's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times as she stared at the ceiling above her, recognising it as her room. It seemed to be a common occurrence now; waking up in her bed with no recollection of how she got there.

Mussing her hair against the pillows, she turned her head left to see Loki sitting in the chair by the bed, closely observing her. Her gaze flickered to the copper bathtub behind him and she frowned in confusion.

"We bathed you." Loki spoke.

She turned her attention back to him. "Why?"

He looked at her for a moment. "We found you outside, Sigyn, lying on the ground in the rain. You were soaking wet."

Her eyes squeezed shut at the rush of emotion. "So it wasn't a dream then," her voice was a whisper.

Loki didn't reply. It was a statement, not a question, she wasn't looking for an answer; she already knew. "Your father wants to see you."

"I do not want to speak to him," she spat out. As soon as the words left her mouth her wide eyes flashed to her husband's. "I apologise, My Prince, I did not mean to speak to you in such a way." She sat up with a sigh, her shoulders hunched over and her pale blonde hair formed a curtain over her face. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke next. "I would understand if you wanted a divorce, My Prince."

Loki frowned. "Could you enlighten me because _I_ do not understand?"

Sigyn looked up to him, her crystal blue eyes filled with tears. "I killed my mother." Her voice wobbled as she spoke, but the anger in it was blatant.

"Plenty of mother's die birthing a child."

"Yes, but not in the way mine did." Her fury was increasing with each word she spoke. "My mother died because I am a _freak_! I killed her! If it wasn't for my retardation she would still be alive now!"

Sigyn burst into tears and brought her knees up to her face, hugging them tightly. Loki just stared at her, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. His mother had told him to look after her, and he supposed in this case he needed to comfort her. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I… I am not going to divorce you, Sigyn."

Her shoulders continued to shake with sobs so he reached out tentatively to place a hand on her back. Needing the security, she leant back into his touch until her head was against his chest and his whole arm was around her shoulders, holding her there. "Why would he not tell me?" she moaned into his shirt. It was clear she was speaking about her father. Loki didn't have any idea how to respond so he just continued to hold her as her cries slowly got quieter and quieter.

Eventually she became silent and it was only her continuous tears that showed her sorrow. She slowly raised her head to look him in the eye. Loki looked back steadily, not recognising the emotion in the blue depths.

Her face seemed to relax and the tears slowed down. "I am not part of his family anymore." She spoke matter-of-factly, almost as if she was trying to make her words true by saying them aloud. She gently grabbed his left hand in her right, and held it tightly. "I swear complete fealty to you." Her eyes did not break from his. "I will remain loyal to you through everything for the rest of our lives… my husband." She shifted so that she was kneeling before him, facing him squarely. "I promise this with all my heart and soul." Slowly she leant towards him and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back, she stared at him earnestly and whispered, "My vow is sealed."

As her sweet breath washed over his face, Loki's breathing became shallow and his pupils dilated as pure desire flowed through him. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, quickly following her and nestling his hips between her legs. His kiss was rough and eager, but she matched it with enthusiasm, battling her tongue against his.

She pulled away and gasped as he started to grind against her. She tried to reach for his shirt, but he held her wrists on either side of her head, continuing to rub his hardness between her legs.

With a strength she didn't know she had, Sigyn pushed against him and rolled them over so that she was straddling him. She leant down to place heated kisses across his face and neck as her hands reached down to start unfastening his trousers.

When she had pushed them down past his knees, Loki gathered up the material of her night-dress so that it was bunched around her waist and he grasped her hips. Both of their heads rolled back and their mouths fell open in unison as she sank down onto him.

She remained still, adapting to this feeling of being so incredibly full. Impatient, Loki sat up so that their bodies were pressed together, and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and down.

She eventually moved of her own initiative and bounced on his lap, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. His kissed and licked her exposed neck as her head dropped back between her shoulder blades, her long curls tickling his thighs. As the warm feeling arose inside her, she stared to moan and her movement became erratic.

Knowing he was close to his own release, Loki pushed her back against the pillows so that he was on top, and he pushed into her rapidly as if he were nailing her to the bed.

Her hands ran down his back until they reached his backside where she gripped tightly, making sure he was going in as deep as he could, and leaving crescent indents from her nails in the process.

He started to grunt in time with her moans as he neared his release. She cried out loudly as the waves of pleasure washed over her. He soon followed suit and pressed his lips into her neck to muffle his groan as he spilled his release inside of her.

They lay there, panting while snow sprinkled down upon them, cooling their heated skin. When he regained some of his breath, Loki pushed of his boots and trousers, and rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms.

He looked deep into her azure eyes, making a silent promise to take care of her and to treat her as a wife should be treated. It was the least he could do after that vow she had just made. He had never had such a show of fidelity directed at him before, nor had he ever been so needed by another. He sealed his promise with a kiss as she had done, before stroking her curls as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A.N. Wooooooo! I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think, your opinion means a lot. Thanks for reading x**


End file.
